Rise Of The Jurassic (Power Rangers Dino Charge)
by MaryamSahibzada
Summary: Author's Note: Read the Full Description on the First Chapter. (Placed on Hiatus for now)
1. Full Story Description:

**Full Story Description:**

Millions of years ago, the evil Sledge tried to steal the greatest power in the universe. But an alien named Keeper entrusted them to dinosaurs. As for Sledge... He was blasted deep into space. Now the Energems have been found, and Sledge returns to battle a new team of heroes; they are...Power Rangers Dino Charge!

Briar Navarro is a fourteen years old child prodigy who had already graduated high school at age 12, she spent her whole free times accompanying her elder brother Tyler to find their missing father. During their exploration in Sampson Caves, they found two strange crystals known as Energems. Upon meeting Shelby Watkins, a girl who was being chased by an ice monster Ice Age, all three of them bonded to their respective Energems and became Power Rangers. Briar's life has been changed, now she and her brother had a new adventure to explore... A new adventure of being Power Rangers!

 **Pairings:**

Shelby/Tyler

Maddie/Riley

Note: My Redux Dino Charge Fanfic Story.


	2. Introduction

**Author's Note:** Hey Readers! This is the new Power Rangers Dino Charge story of mine, plus there will be a few difference in this story from the original one, just consider it as Version 2 of Dino Charge, and here are my OCs, Briar and Maddie, plus Maddie is my new OC and she is the sister of Chase Randall.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers, all rights belong to Saban, i only own my OCs Briar and Maddie.

* * *

 **OC:**

 **Name:** Briar Navarro.

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 14 (Dino Charge) 15 (In Dino Supercharge)

 **Eye Color:** Brown.

 **Hair Color:** Black.

 **Ranger Color:** Yellow.

 **Zord:** Deinonychus Zord (Deino Zord)

 **Weapon:** Deino Striker.

 **Relatives:** Tyler Navarro (Elder Brother), James Navarro (Father).

 **Best Friends:** Shelby Watkins, Riley Griffin, Chase Randall, Koda, Ivan, Maddie Randall.

 **Love Interest:** Mitchell Jackson.

 **Face Claim:** Breanna Yde.

 **Personality** : enthusiastic, optimistic, energetic, likable, cute, warm-hearted, adventurous, curious, caring, brave, selfless, highly intelligent, highly mature, naive, smart.

 **Likes:** her family, her friends, her brother, her father, dinosaurs knowledge, adventures, making friends, being warm, science, giving warm hugs.

 **Dislikes:** monsters, clowns, not going on adventures, Fury, Singe, Snide, Poisandra, Sledge trying to take her Energem, being lonely, sadness, her father's disappearance her friends and family in danger.

 **Name:** Madeleine "Maddie" Randall.

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 17

 **Eye Color:** Blue

 **Hair Color:** Blonde

 **Ranger Color:** White

 **Zord:** Bactrosaurus Zord (Bactro Zord)

 **Weapon:** Bactro Shooter.

 **Relatives:** Chase Randall (Elder brother) Chloe Randall (Younger sister).

 **Best Friends:** Tyler Navarro, Briar Navarro, Shelby Watkins, Koda, Sir Ivan.

 **Love Interest:** Riley Griffin.

 **Face Claim:** Jade Pettyjohn.

 **Personality** **:** Sweet, energetic, smart, intelligent, logical, a bit sarcastic, jolly, kind-hearted, helpful, athletic, cool-headed, lovely, charming, stubborn, brave, bold, a bit of a tomboy, genius, free-spirited, mature, level-minded.

 **Likes:** Reading, Dinosaurs, books, History, Riley, skateboarding, ice-skating, her friends, family, her brother and sister, romance movies, comedy movies, chocolate. **(Note: I also love chocolate!)**

 **Dislikes:** Monsters, villains, Poisandra, cockroaches, scary movies, rats, bullies, jerks, pranksters, losing her focus, getting annoyed, her brother's foolishness.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sooo! I hope y'all going to like the Redux Book of mine, so i will work on the official first chapter so hopefully i will update the first chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers, all rights belong to Saban, i only own my OCs Briar and Maddie.


	3. Prologue: 65 Million Years Ago

**Author's Note:** Hello Friends! Sorry for the very long wait, here is the Prologue of my Redux Dino Charge Fanfic, well i have to say that i have actually split Episode into two so the book would be interesting, so have fun

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers, all rights belong to Saban, i only own my OC Briar.

* * *

 ** _Sixty-Five Million Years Ago..._**

 _Outer Space..._

 _In a_ _clear_ _vast outer space, a small spaceship was flying swiftly all the way throughout the cosmic landscape and a large bronze spacecraft carrying thousands of Asteroids with an electro-net, was pursuing the small spaceship throughout space. Once the small spaceship was speedily flying around the vast landscape, the large spacecraft gained some horsepower in order to catch_ _up with_ _the pilot of the small spaceship that had something very powerful and wanted to keep them away from wrong hands._

 _"Lucky shot, Keeper!" Shouted a lion-like alien with horn-like antlers on his head_ _who_ _wields a seven branched sword, that alien is called Fury, he is a powerful general and is fiercely loyal to his superior, who is the owner of the large spacecraft. "Get the weapons systems back online before Sledge gets here!" Fury_ _yelled, ordering_ _a group of white and green faceless aliens who were frantically trying to fix the machines that was blowing up sparks and streams because the machines were powered up by_ _a_ _ten billion gigavolts. Those strange aliens are called: Vivix, they are very loyal foot-soldiers to their superior. "Wrench, what's taking so long? Get those lasers fixed now!"_

 _Wrench, a bumbling and wimpy blue tin-can-like alien who serves as the ship's mechanic, grabs a toolbox to fix the gigavolts, "I'm trying." He said, walking over a sizzling cable, "There's ten million gigavolts going through this, it could blow up the whole ship, I have to be careful."_

 _As Wrench tried to figure a way to carefully attach the cables, the door to the main room slide opens as a huge bulky figure emerged and he notices Wrench looking over the cable, which_ _totally_ _irritates_ _him._ _"Wrench, you pathetic weakling," He growled_ _,_ _walk_ _ing_ _the mechanic and pushed him out of his way, "Out of my way."_

 _"Master Sledge!" Wrench screeched in panic_ _as he watches_ _the bulky alien_ _grabbing_ _both of the cables and reattached the cables with his own brute strength_ _. "_ _Whoa!" Wrench exclaimed in awe_ _._

 _The bulky creature, known as Sledge, let out an enormous roar. Sledge is Fury and Wrench's superior, he is a Bounty Hunter who is the owner of his personal ship and collected the asteroids with his electro-nets, Sledge is the most feared and dangerous Bounty Hunter who will ever destroy those who stands in his way and he has one important goal and that_ _is:_ _ruling the universe. "We will capture Keeper! That mangy little cockroach," Sledge growled as he walked over his chair, "He's right where I want him, lock onto his ship."_

 _"Sledgums," Another alien said, it was a female pink heart-shaped alien called Poisandra, Sledge's fiancée, "So that the Keeper creature that's stopping us from getting married?" She said, pointing at the small ship, "Oh, please, allow me to finish this." Poisandra said taking_ _her soon-to-be-husband's_ _hands in hers_ _._

 _"Why do you listen to that heart-shaped nitwit?" Fury said distrustfully_ _._

 _"Watch it, Fury! She's tougher than she looks," Sledge reprimanded while Poisandra scoffs at her soon-to-be-husband's general, "Go right ahead, Poisandra."_

 _"Yippee!" Poisandra yipped in excitement as she stood in front of the ship's windshield, "Do-Re-Mi-Fa-So-La-Ti." She sang as she waved her index fingers before a Vivix walked aimlessly in front of the windshield, "Excuse me, you, in front, you're blocking my view."_

 _But out of nowhere, a green blast hits the Vivix, sending it flying as it hit_ _the_ _wall before landing on the ship's floor causing it to dematerialized, Poisandra giggled as she turned to face her future husband_ _._

 _"_ _Can you see now, my dear?" Sledge said sweetly, he would do anything for his beloved future wife when it comes to giving her chances to do what she wants to do._

 _"Ooh, you are so sweet," Poisandra gushed while Fury groaned in disgust, "Now for the finale," Poisandra announced as she stood in front of the windshield, "Do-Re-Mi-Fa-So-La-Ti!" She sang as the screen locked its target on the small spaceship, "Fire!"_

 _Soon, the spacecraft began to shoot red lasers at the small spaceship Sledge was pursing, the small space barely dodge the lasers before a final blast hits the spaceship. Now the spaceship caught on fire as smoke emerges from the ship and it was now falling towards the Earth's orbit._

 _"_ _Whoo-hoo! That was fun!" Poinsandra squealed in_ _enthusiasm,_ _twirling around_ _in excitement_ _while tapping her toes on the floor and grabbed Wrench's arm as she_ _was dancing_ _in joy._

 _"Bring me the Energems or I'll destroy_ you _, too!" Sledge ordered his second-in-command_ _._

 _"Yes, Master Sledge." Fury complied as he made his way towards the door and exited the main room_ _._

 _"Finally, the Energems will be mine, and I'll rule the universe!" Sledge exclaimed triumphantly as he sat on his chair._

 _The small ship has entered the Earth's atmosphere and it is going to get crash-land on this planet._

* * *

 _Cretaceous Era on Earth..._

 _In Prehistoric Earth, the damaged spaceship was lying on the ground, engulfing with fiery flames after it was crash-landed on Earth, a small Dinosauroid-like alien who is dressed in a red cloak and holding a staff in his hand, was trekking in the wreckage of his spaceship, searching for something that his enemy Sledge wanted from_ _him_ _, this alien is known as Keeper, "Where are they? They've got to be here, I must fine them." Keeper said,_ _frantically_ _looking around the wreckage of his ship._

 _As he was searching the area, a strange roar caught his attention, Keeper turned around as he raised his head and saw he was being confronted by the might Tyrannosaurus Rex._

 _The Mighty Dinosaur gave an enormous roar, but Keeper stood on ground, "I mean you no harm," Keeper reassured, "Gather the bravest among you, I need your help," The T-Rex did what Keeper told and went to find other Dinosaur species that are strongest among it. "Thank you," Keeper gratefully said. He vented a sigh as he continued_ _his_ _search_ _for the_ _artefact. "_ _There!" He breathes out as he walked towards the rubbles of his ship, he kneel down on the ground and searched through the rubbles before he noticed something flashing_ _in red light,_ _he reached_ _out_ _his hand for it and found a crystal that was blinking bright red, "Oh, no." Keeper said in concern as he placed the crystal down, "Wait..." Keeper said as he removed_ _another_ _part of the wreckage and found a black capsule, "There it is," He said in relief as he picked up the capsule in his hands before he gently placed it on the ground and opened it revealing thirteen bright crystals_ _that_ _are glowing in its respective colors, "Ah, the Energems..." He said in relief until suddenly he heard a familiar yet enormous roar echoing from the distance and Keeper knew that one of his enemies is approaching to get the Energems._

* * *

 _In the middle of the forest, Fury was trekking through the woods as he was on his search to find Keeper and to take the Energems, "I can smell you rotten scent, Keeper." He growled under his breath, slamming his fist against a tree beside him._

 _Once he was treading through the woods, he soon came out of the forest as he shoved a branch on his way and saw that he made it to the crash site_ _._

 _"_ _Ah, there's his ship..." He chuckled evilly, unsheathing his sword as electric ran through it, "Where are those Energems..." He snarled_ _,_ _holding his sword before he went to scout the crash site to look for Keeper and the Energems, "They've gotta be here somewhere! I will find them!" The feral warrior yelled in anger as he kicked a few wreckage in frustration before his eyes fell on something_ _. "_ _Ah, Keeper..." He smirked deviously as he looked_ _at_ _Keeper who is lifelessly lying on the ground and his eyes were shut tight, "You finally met your fate, and just to make sure you're destroyed once and for all..." Fury raised his sword as he was ready to destroy Keeper until his eyes fell on the black capsule. "Wait the Energems, yes... at long last..." Fury started out as he kneel down and grabbed the Black Capsule, "Master Sledge will become invincible!" He laughed in triumphant as he soon left the crash site with the capsule in his hands._

 _Once Fury was out of sight, Keeper quickly opened his eyes, he knew that he had fooled Fury by placing something in the capsule._

* * *

 _Outer Space..._

 _Meanwhile, in Sledge's spacecraft which is floating across Earth's atmosphere, Sledge's outlaws were locked behind their respective cells and are nosily clamoring inside their room as their noise fills the Cell Blocks._

 _In Cell Block Number Seven, the Vivix quickly rolled the food cart over one of the cells as the outlaws kept yelling hungrily for food. As the Vivix was pouring some red ju_ _ices_ _onto a cup, the prisoners in the cells kept shoving each other as they were greedily shouting for food and the Vivix were quickly giving them so they could_ _stop_ _shouting._

 _In Cell Block Number Seven, Sledge was walking across the cells as he was looking at the wanted posters of his future prisoners in his hands, "The bounty of ten thousands space bullion..." Sledge said_ _and_ _Poisandra followed him closely_ _behind._

 _"Excuse me!" Poisandra exclaimed, trying to get her future husband's attention_ _._

 _"After we get the Energems, he might be worth catching..." Sledge muttered, "Maybe this one, too..."_

 _Irritated, Poisandra snatched the wanted posters from Sledge's hands, "No more hunting down outlaws and collecting those stupid Asteroids." She squeaked as she walked off_ _._

 _"They're not stupid!" Sledge complained as he proceed to follow his future wife, "Those Asteroids and outlaws are gonna make the richest Bounty Hunter in the Universe" Sledge told his future wife, "And then maybe we'll get married."_

 _"What do you mean_ maybe _? We_ are _getting married." Poisandra said annoyed as she walked away_ _._

 _"Oh, brother..." Sledge muttered under his breath as he followed his fiancée to the main room._

 _"I'm amazed Fury found his way back." Poisandra said_ _._

 _"He better have those Energems," Sledge grumbled_ _._

 _As if right on cue, a pod entered the main room and opened the doors, revealing Fury with the black capsule in his hand, "I've done it, Keeper is history," Fury proclaimed, "And now, the Energems are all yours, Master Sledge," Fury said as he bowed down_ _in front of_ _his superior_ _'s knees_ _, holding the capsule in his hands, "Your long search for the ultimate power is finally over."_

 _"The entire universe will grovel before me," Sledge said as he opened the capsule, only to reveal a crystal-like bomb, "What?! It's a bomb!" Sledge yelled in horror as the bomb went off and the side of the spacecraft exploded._

 _Sledge was thrown to a wall as Wrench and Poisandra struggled to stand on ground and the alarm kept blaring, Fury was thrown into a pod as one of the Vivix accidently pushed a launch button, causing the pod take off in space as it flew towards Earth's atmosphere._

 _Sledge peeked out through a hole on his ship, looking very angry and vengeful, "I'll make you pay for this, Keeper, if it's the last thing I DO!" Sledge yelled as more explosion erupted on his ship and his Asteroids suddenly fell from the electro-net, "My Asteroids! NO!" Sledge yelled as his collection of Asteroids were falling towards Earth's atmosphere._

* * *

 _Cretaceous Era on Earth..._

 _Meanwhile, back on Prehistoric Earth, the Tyrannosaurus Rex had brought other Dinosaurs species that are strongest among it, the Dinosaurs the T-Rex brought consists of a Parasaurolophus, Stegosaurus, Velociraptor, Deinonychus, Bactrosaurus, Triceratops, Pteradactyl, Ankylosaurus, Pachycephlosaurus, Plesiosaurus, Allosaurus, and a Titanosaurus._

 _Keeper later came out of his hiding spot as he stood at a tree stump while looking up at the Dinosaurs_ _that are_ _standing before him, "Gather 'round, my friends, you are the mightiest creatures on the planet, I need your help." Keeper said, putting a sheet scroller on the tree stump before he unscrolled it revealing_ _the_ _thirteen Energems. "These are the legendary Energems, their incredible power transcends space and time, good and evil," Keeper_ _explained as he_ _waved his staff_ _over the Energems, "Your spirits will bond with them and keep them safe. If they fall into evil hands, the entire universe will be in great danger..."_

 _Keeper extended out his hands as he telekinetically lifted Energems in the air before he raised his arms as the Energems flew towards the Dinosaurs and went into their bodies as a surge of energy flow through the bodies. Once they were bonded to their respective, they both walked away and the Energems were safe in their hands._

 _"Ah, now the Energems will be safe." Keeper said in relief._

 _"KEEPER!" A familiar voice yelled out from the distance_ _._

 _"Fury! He survived." Keeper said in alarm as he quickly went into the woods_ _._

 _Once he was walking through the forest, he looked around his surroundings to make sure his enemy_ _will_ _attack him, but as he looked around the forest,_ _Fury suddenly appeared before him_ _, "Keeper, you're mine!" He exclaimed as he hit him with his sword but Keeper was able to keep himself from falling back, so he fought back with his enemy, he clashed his staff against Fury's sword_ _and_ _the feral warrior attempt to slash him but the blade of his sword ran through Keeper's staff, the alien swiftly avoided his attack as he give Fury a strong hit_ _. But then_ _the feral warrior_ _swept his enemy's legs, knocking_ _him_ _off the ground before placing his foot on his chest. "We're stuck on this rock thanks to you, Keeper." Fury growled, "What did you do with the Energems?"_

 _"You'll never find them." Keeper shot back_ _._

 _"Wrong answer!" Fury exclaimed, raising his sword in the air before a booming noise caught his attention, "What? Impossible..." Fury started out as he saw Asteroids raining down on Earth, "Sledge's Asteroids, they're falling_ _."_

 _As the Asteroids was falling down on Earth, one of them crashes on the ground as the Dinosaurs screeches in fear and quickly scurried away in fear._

 _"I have to get out of here." Fury said as he quickly ran away in fear_ _._

 _As the Asteroids struck the ground, Fury was running as fast as he could to avoid being killed before one of the Asteroids struck the ground and he vanishes out of sight._

 _Watching the Asteroids bombarding against the ground, Keeper calmly closed his eyes as he vanishes from sight, and the Asteroids almost destroyed all lives on Earth._

* * *

 _Present Day, 2015..._

A fourteen years old girl, Briar Navarro opened her eyes wide and let out a huge gasp as she darted up from her pillow, she started to breathe heavily as sweat caked her whole face.

She suddenly noticed the alarm began to blare loudly, showing the time is Nine Thirty Am, Briar groaned in annoyance as she slammed her fist on the alarm, turning it off for good, she looked down for a moment as she started to think about the dream she had recently; the chase in space... A strange-looking Dino alien giving strange crystals to thirteen Dinosaurs... and then all of the Dinosaurs were extinguished. Briar shook her head, trying to forget the dream she had before climbing off her bed,

"Weird dream..." She muttered to herself as she made her way towards the bathroom.

Once she stepped into the bathroom and quickly changed her clothes, she stood before a mirror, she quickly turned the tap and waters were running out from the faucet, Briar splashes some waters on her face before grabbing a towel beside her and quickly wiped her wet face. She also picked up a tooth-paste and toothbrush before letting out a white gel on her toothbrush and began to brush her teeth, she drank some water with her glass and gurgled through her throat before she spit out in the sink. She turned back the tap and the water soon stopped running.

"Briar! Breakfast is ready!" A voice called out.

"Coming Aunt Linda!" Briar called out as she exited her bathroom and quickly made her way down the stairs.

Once Briar entered the kitchen, she noticed her Auntie putting some of the breakfast on the table before her eyes fell on her niece and a smile curled up her lips, "Good morning Briar, please take a seat," Linda said kindly.

"Sure Auntie..." Briar started out as she sit on the chair and picked up a peanut butter sandwich before taking a bite from it, "Where's Tyler?" She asked, munching the bits of her sandwich.

"He's in the bathroom, just changing his clothes," Linda told her niece, "Guess you two will be leaving again, since you've lived with me for two days."

Briar swallowed the pieces of her sandwich before she nodded understandably.

Linda Navarro is Briar's Paternal Aunt and sister to Briar's father, she and her elder brother Tyler lived with their aunt for only two days when they arrived at Amber Beach. Her brother Tyler had begun his mission for searching their father who suddenly disappeared during an expedition ten years ago, Briar was only four when she heard the news about the disappearance of her father, she became extremely grieved and for crying for four days missing her father, but her brother Tyler went to comfort her, he says that he misses his father as well but they both had to be positive to be believe that their father would be alive out there, lost and looking for home. Briar is a child prodigy who already graduated from high school at age twelve and decided to accompany her brother in their search for their missing father.

"So big plans for today, where would you be going for today?" Linda asked.

"Tyler says we're going to Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum," Briar said with a smile on her face. I am so hyped to see those Dinosaur Bones found by the famous Archeologists and I've decided to bring some books for myself in our research. Well Tyler says we were looking for our missing father."

Linda gave a small sigh as she look up to her niece, "Briar, I think you're taking this search... too risky, you have go through some dangerous adventures, climbing the highest mountains, even exploring caves." She told her niece, "Look Briar, I know that you love going on adventures, but there is only one thing I'm worried about you; it's your safety since you've graduated from Amber Beach High School."

"But Aunt Linda, I'm a mature girl now, all I want to prove that I'm just an all-grown up girl despite being fourteen." Briar said with a pout.

Linda shook her head before turning to her fourteen years old niece, "Look Briar, since you have graduated from High School, I became a little worried when you decided to join your brother on your quest to find your dad, I was your guardian when you were ten, but your brother made a promise to me that you will look after you because I'm scared at how many risk you'll be taking on your adventures."

Briar lowered her gaze to the table as she was in deep thoughts, Briar loves her aunt very much and always listen to her, but she only wanted to be reunited with her father, "Auntie, I really love you, I really do, but all I wanted to be reunited with my dad, I maybe desperate to find him, because all I wanted is to be families again when we are reunited with our dad."

Linda lovingly smiled at her niece before she leaned in and kiss her head, "I know, you love your dad very much, and you really care for your family as well."

Briar smiled back.

"Hey, Briar!" A familiar voice called out, Briar and Linda turned around as an eighteen years old man entered the kitchen, wearing a bag on his shoulder whilst holding a journal in his hand, his name is Tyler Navarro, "So, are you ready for your trip to the Dino Museum?"

Briar brightly grinned as she stood up from her chair, "Why of course I'm ready!" She perked.

Tyler smiled at his sister, "I will be loading some things into my jeep, you better pack some books and some things into your bag," Tyler told his sister as he exited the kitchen.

Briar turned to her Aunt and give her a big warm hug, "Love you Auntie." She smiled as she went to follow her big brother, Linda let out a small sigh as she glanced at the photo frame of her brother along with his children when they were kids.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sooo! I hope you all like it! What do you think if Linda would serve as the rangers' mentor or not, we will have to find out because this is a new version of my Dino Charge fanfic, please vote, comment below, etc.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers, all rights belong to Saban, i only own my OC Briar.


	4. Powers From the Past

**Author's Note:** Hi friends! I'm so so so sorry that i didn't update my stories for so long, because i'm getting slower in writing and updating my stories, so here's the first chapter of my Dino Charge Fanfic story, and in the image i saved a screenshot of Briar's outfit in Polyvore, i didn't create a Polyvore account, but at least i just created the outfit for her, have fun!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers, all rights belong to Saban, i only own my OC Briar.

* * *

 **Chapter One:** ** **Powers From the Past:****

 **~~(Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum)~~**

Briar gave a relaxed sigh as she opened her sketchbook and take out a pencil before she swiftly drew a picture of a display of a Tyrannosaurus Rex while keenly listening to a tour guide who is explaining to a group of tourists about the extinction of Dinosaurs that happen Sixty-Five Million years ago, "The world was teeming with life, but asteroids hit the planet and the Dinosaurs went extinct." She paused for a while before turning her attention to the tourist, "That was Sixty-Five Million years ago, now just follow me over here as you can see…." The tour guide said as she and the tourists went to look for another display for their tour, Tyler and Briar were the only ones who did not join the rest of the tourists and gazing at the T-Rex Display.

"So where that fossil was found?" Briar inquired eyeing at the T-Rex Display,

"Let's see, those are volcanic caves." Tyler said, zooming in a photo of a cave on a tablet that has the information about the location where T-Rex fossil was found.

"Volcanic caves, interesting, how far it is." Briar asked, intrigued, Tyler opened his journal that once belonged to their father before his disappearance.

"Hmm, that's not far, probably worth a look," Tyler said writing his journal, Briar smirked at her older brother before her eyes fell on a male teenager at her brother's age, he is dressed in his museum uniform, he also wears a cap on his head and is listening to a music through his headphone while pushing a cart full of fossil supplies along with a dinosaur fossil.

"Hey Tyler," Briar asked, tapping her brother's shoulders, "Perhaps we should ask that guy," She suggested, Tyler vented a sigh and nodded in agreement before he moved towards the teenager,

"Excuse me, do you work here?" Tyler asked the teenager who took off his headphone before turning to face Tyler,

"Sure do, mate." The teenager answered in his thick New Zealand Accent,

"You're from New Zealand, aren't you," Briar pointed out, rubbing her chin with her fingers,

"How'd you know?" The boy asked surprised,

Briar let out a little giggle, "Your accent that's why I know," She told the New Zealander.

"Smart kid," The boy said impressed and amazed.

"My sister and I are looking for this cave," Tyler told the teenager, showing him the pages of his journal, "Our dad did some exploring here ten years ago."

"Let's see…" The boy started out, gesturing at the map drawn on the journal, "Oh, Sampson Caves, that the fossil was found there," The boy gestured at the T-Rex exhibit, "It's about fifteen miles north of the city."

"Awesome, thanks." Tyler grinned,

"Yeah, no worries," The teenager gratefully told Tyler as he put on his headphones before wheeling his cart as he went to the opposite direction of the museum hall.

"So, are we ready to the same cave that our father went for the expedition?" Briar smiled gleefully,

"Yep, first we would take a selfie," Tyler said as he took out his IPhone, he wrapped his arm around his Briar's shoulders and take a selfie with his sister along with the T-Rex display.

Meanwhile the teenager is making his way while pushing the cart towards a Museum Café before his eyes fell on two teenage girls chatting to each other as they walked out of the café, "Hey," The boy greeted them,

"Buzz off," One of the girls shot back at him like hitting a rock at his chest,

"Ouch." He said offended, he stationed the cart near the entrance before he entered a Museum café known as the Dino Bite Café, he greeted a waiter who was making his way towards a group of teenagers who are sitting at the table together,

"Here's your order," The waiter said, putting the tray on the table in front of the customers.

"Hey Chase!" A feminine voice exclaimed, the teenager known as Chase whirled around and noticed a seventeen years old teenage girl wearing the same museum uniform as him, she is sitting on a stool next to the counter while waving her hand at Chase signaling him to sit on the other stool next to her, that girl is Chase's younger sister Maddie.

"Hey Maddie," Chase greeted his sister as he went towards her and sit on the stool next to her before a waitress give two drinks for each of them,

"Thank you," Maddie thanked her before she noticed Chase looking at waitress who is holding a tray in her hands in her hands while glancing around the café to search for the customers to deliver their order. That waitress is known as Shelby, she and Maddie don't get along well but she knows a lot about Shelby since she has an extensive knowledge about Dinosaurs like her, but their boss who is the museum dictator, did not see things her way.

Shelby unintentionally bumped into a woman who is sitting at the table and accidentally drop a bun into her soup, "Oops, sorry," The waitress quickly apologized,

"Shelby…" The woman reprimanded,

Shelby simply cringed in embarrassment before she placed the tray on the table in front of three female customers and started to recite their order, "T-Rex Ribs on Rye, lightly toasted." Shelby went on, quickly putting the foods on the table while her scans the whole café, "Um, Tuna-Dacta melt on an egg roll, hold the mayo. And a Bronto Burger with fossil fries, light salt."

"Really," Maddie whispered to her brother while secretly eyeing at Shelby, Chase turned to his sister and shrugs his shoulders before he slurped his own drink.

"Uh, anything else?" Shelby asked the customers,

"We haven't even ordered yet." One of the customers responded.

Shelby became a little awkward and looked at them for a moment before she gave a small chuckle. Maddie and her brother quickly stood up from the stools, Chase wears the headphone on his head as he and his sister walked out of the café. "You didn't need to order 'cause I read your minds." Shelby told the customers as she snapped her fingers, "Enjoy." She quickly finished her words as she hurriedly walked away, one of the customers exchange looks with her friend. After she delivered the orders to the customers, she quickly walked out of the café and went into the museum hall to look for Chase and Maddie. "Chase! Maddie! Wait up! Chase and Maddie!" Shelby exclaimed as she catch up with the Randall Siblings, holding a brown package in her hand.

"Oh, hello Shelby, what you have in your hand?" Maddie asked her,

In response Shelby rolled her eyes, "I have a Bronto Burger in this package, Maddie," Shelby told the seventeen years who giggled in response,

"Hey Sherri," Chase asked, noticing Shelby standing next to him before he took off his headphones, "You're bringing me a present?"

Maddie rolled her eyes in annoyance as she elbowed her brother's arm, "Shut up lover boy." Maddie spoke out with sarcasm dripping off her tongue,

"It's _Shelby_ ," Shelby corrected him, "So, Chase and Maddie… going, uh, fossil hunting?"

"Yeah, supposed to be a great find," Chase told her,

"'Cause we're digging for Triceratops fossils," Maddie spoke out as she held up a tablet with a picture of a Triceratops,

"Triceratops?" Shelby smiled, taking the tablet from Maddie's hands, "You're digging up my favorite dinosaur. See its right here." She said pointing at the silhouette Triceratops imprinted on the white name tag pinned to her shirt,

"Let's just cut to the _chase_ … and check out a movie." Chase come up with a line that once work on Female New Zealanders,

" _Wait_ , did that line work on New Zealand girls as well?" Maddie asked in disbelief, she raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms across her chest and shot a 'not good' look at her older.

"Nope, doesn't work on them either." Chase replied, pushing the cart while he and his sister walked out of the museum with Shelby following them closely behind.

"Instead of a movie, how about you just take me on the dig with you?" Shelby suggested,

"Sorry, we can't do that, Museum policy." Maddie politely reminded her.

"Koda!" Shelby spotted Koda who was carrying a crate in his right hand, "Look what I've got," Shelby said in a singing voice, Koda's eyes fell on the package Shelby is holding in her hand as she went on dialoguing, "Your favorite Bronto Burger, rare." Koda attempt to grab the package but Shelby swiftly holds it back, "Just let me go with you guys and it's yours." Shelby told Koda before he finally snatched the package from Shelby's hand, and quickly took out a burger from the package and take a huge bite, "So I can go?"

Koda looked at her while having the burger in his mouth, "Go where?" He muffled through his burger.

All Shelby could do is to let out a sigh of disappointment as she sat upon a crate with a look of hopelessness, "Man, I'm never gonna get to go." She said before Koda lifted up the crate she is sitting on and place it onto the flatbed. Later on, the woman in the café earlier came into view, trying to clean the stain on her jacket with a green napkin, "Miss Morgan." Shelby called out as she hops off the truck,

"I think your party in booth four is missing a dinner roll." Miss Morgan told Shelby, setting her bag and coat down on the flatbed, "And, no, you can come…"

"Museum policy." Both Shelby and Miss Morgan said at the same time.

"What about asking your assistant Miss Linda Navarro for permission?" Shelby asked hopefully,

"Nope, like me she won't accept your permission to go on the dig because of museum policy," Miss Morgan reminded her as she walked at the other side of the truck,

"Triceratops head grew to be seven feet long, only two of the horns were really bone. One was just ligament." Shelby told Miss Morgan, using her extensive knowledge of Dinosaur to impress her boss, but Miss Morgan was not listening to her as she was too busy checking a crate on the truck. "Give me a shot Miss Morgan, please? I know as much about Dinosaurs as anyone on your crew."

Miss Morgan gave her a 'what?' look, "For your information, Chase and Koda are very highly trained museum personnel and for Maddie, she has a lot of Dinosaur Knowledge than you ever think." Miss Morgan told her as she and Shelby look back at the rest of the museum workers.

Maddie giggled in amusement as she watches Chase trying to balance his skateboard on the top of his head, he spun on his heels before it fell off his head, while Koda's face is covered in barbecue sauce and licking some of it off his own fingers, "They hide it well." Shelby spoke out,

"You have no idea…." Miss Morgan stated, eyeing at the Museum personnel, Koda let out a loud belch making Maddie groaned in revulsion,

"Koda, you're so gross!" Maddie joked.

"You do have a job to get back to, right?" Miss Morgan told Shelby as she walked away, leaving Shelby with a crestfallen look on her face, she think for a moment before an idea burst out inside her head, so she went into hiding.

After Miss Morgan and her employees went into the truck and started its engine before it was pulling out of the loading dock, Shelby was hiding behind a crate, she sticks out her head, her eyes peering over the loading dock and saw the coast is clear so she quickly ran after the truck and climbed onto the flatbed before getting herself underneath the protective tarp as the truck drove past the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum.

* * *

 **~~(In the Middle of the Forest)~~**

Meanwhile, in the middle of the woods surrounded by trees in the forest, a red jeep droves into the forest and arriving outside of Sampson Cave before slowly coming to a halt, "Is that the same cave we're looking?" Briar asked, his eyes staring at the cave while unfastening the seatbelts, Tyler took out his journal and double-checked its pages before glancing up at the cave,

"Yup, that's the cave." Tyler answered before turning to his fourteen years old sister, "Briar, you should stay here, 'cause cave exploring is too dangerous for you."

"Tyler, I am _not_ a four years kid, I wanna go to cave exploring, I'm older now!" Briar pouted,

"Look little sis, I don't want to put your life at great risk." Tyler lectured, "Remember what happen when you nearly fell off a cliff and I was able to catch you from falling, I made a promise to Aunt Linda to look after you to make sure you won't be in great risk." Briar crossed her arms across her chest and wears a cute puppy look on her face, Tyler hesitated for a moment, but he couldn't force himself to look away from his sister's puppy eyes. Finally, Tyler sighed in defeat, realizing he has no choice, he glanced up at his sister, "Alright then, but please make sure, you will _never_ put yourself in great risk." Tyler told his sister as he toss her a helmet,

"Okie-Dokie!" Briar smiled,

"Good," Tyler replied, patting his sister's head before hoisting his backpack on his shoulders which is filled with caving equipment and gears he needed for their cave exploration, both brother and his sister climbed off the red jeep and they put on their light helmets as they made their way towards Sampson Caves.

* * *

 **~~(In Sampson Caves)~~**

Inside the cave where lava were dripping in the dark area, the Navarro Siblings were hanging themselves onto a rope carefully descending down the rock bed. As they both slowly bound down the cliffs Briar accidentally slipped over the rock and she almost fell down before she swiftly placed her foot on the sill, keeping herself steady from plummeting to the bottom, "Easy sis, this would be a bad time to miss a step or you'll fell into a lava." Tyler advised his sister,

"I can do this, I already know how to climb down, okay," Briar told her brother as she slowly climbed down the rock bed before the Siblings reached the bottom without harm and they start exploring the cave. "Well, it sure is dark in here," Briar spoke out, looking around the dark cavern before following her brother closely behind as she and Tyler walked through a small gap, the elder Navarro brother's eyes fell on something on the ground,

"Huh, is that a tooth?" Tyler asked, picking up a dinosaur tooth and holding it between his fingers. Suddenly, they heard an unfamiliar growl behind them. Once they slowly move their heads around, they were suddenly frightened when they came face-to-face with a black cloaked figure whom its face hidden underneath its hood. "Run!" Tyler quickly grabbed his sister wrist and they ran through the caverns to keep ahead of the creature that was pursuing them, the siblings ran through the corner before they found a small hiding place.

"What should we do?" Briar asked clearly panicked,

"Shh!" Tyler hushed her before he quickly pulled a Dinosaur bone off the wall and wield it like a weapon, "Briar, stay behind me, if that unknown creature comes, I will knock him out," Tyler ordered,

"Okay," Briar replied as she hid behind her elder brother's back, Tyler quickly concealed the light on his helmet as the creature sprinted straight passed him, disappearing from their sight, "Is he gone?" Briar asked,

Tyler sighed in relief as he dropped the bone to the ground and turned to face his sister, "Yeah, he missed us," He said, his voice filled with relief before his eyes fell on something, "Whoa, a dinosaur fossil," he said, looking at a T-Rex fossil implanted on the wall, "Awesome."

"Look! There's also a Deinonychus fossil too! Right beside the T-Rex fossil!" Briar pointed out, gesturing at a Deinonychus embedded in the walls, then a red and yellow sparkle catch their eyes, "Look, there is something on the fossil," Briar pointed out as Tyler looked at two gems imbedded on the fossil, one is red and the other is yellow.

"What is that?" He asked, eyeing at the gems before he took out a pocketknife before prying the crystals from the wall, "Huh, some kind of… crystals." The gems fell into his hands and he looked at it as the gems glints by the light,

"Wow, they look so ancient…" Briar whispered in awe, gazing at the crystals in her brother's hands, "Can I keep the yellow one?"

"If you say so sis," Tyler smiled as he gave the yellow gem to his sister before the siblings left the cave.

* * *

 **~~(In the Middle of the Forest)~~**

Meanwhile on the surface, Koda unloads one of the crate from the truck and went back to the digging site to regroup with the rest of his friends who are busy digging for some fossils, but little did he know that Shelby was in the truck's flatbed, she removes the protective tarp and smiled to herself before she rests her shoulder against one of the crate and she sighed heavily, "Surprise, here I am. Now you have to give me a job on the dig." Shelby practiced her reaction to her friends, she expected that Kendall Morgan will see her and will let her have a job on digging and finding Dinosaur fossils, "Yup, that'll do it," She said, rubbing her hands as she chuckled quietly before she felt the crate she is leaning on has suddenly slide back and so Shelby quickly hid under the protective tarp.

As she was hiding, she saw a cloaked figure looking at one of the crates, she looked on as the figure chose a small crate and opened its lid to see something glowing in pink, and he let out a deep, diabolical laughter before he closed the crate before he hold It in his hands.

"He's stealing it," Shelby whispered as she watches the creature running away with the crate in his hand, Shelby quickly came out of the protective tarp and stood up on the top of the flatbed, "Hey, guys! Hey, he's getting away!" Shelby tried to call out Maddie, Chase and Koda who are busy working on their job, but they couldn't hear her due to the loud noise coming from the digging site, "Guys, hey, he's getting away!" Shelby yelled out, pointing at the creature running away. Shelby later realizes that she has to do it on her own with or without the others' help so she went to chase after the creature.

The creature went into a clearing area as he placed the crate on the top of a boulder, looking pleased with himself, "Yes, I finally found it," He said to himself before he felt to someone that ran behind through the trees, "Who's that?" The creature demanded, but he did not get a respond, but unaware to him that Shelby hid behind the boulder with the crate lays on the top, "I must be hearing things…" He muttered to himself before he turned around and came face-to-face with Shelby, "Hey!" The creature exclaimed as Shelby quickly grabbed the crate and run off to the left direction, "Get back here!" The creature demanded as he shot blue blasts at her but Shelby barely evade the blasts as she frantically ran as fast as she can, but unfortunately, the creature shot a powerful at Shelby, knocking her off her feet while the crate fell on the ground a few feet away from Shelby, "No steals from me!" The creature proclaimed, stalking towards the crate.

"Think again!" A familiar person exclaimed, swinging by a rope in Tarzan as he cleverly grab the crate and flip through the air before landing on the ground, it was Tyler!

"No! Give that back!" The creature demanded,

Briar later came into their view and ran into Shelby's aid, "Are you okay," Briar asked as Tyler walked over the two and offered a hand to Shelby,

"Hi, I'm Tyler Navarro," Tyler greeted, pulling Shelby off the ground, "Nice to meet you, uh… Shelby, uh, Triceratops." Tyler said, casting a glance at her name tag, "Catchy name."

"I'm Tyler's little sister, Briar Navarro," Briar greeted in a friendly way,

"Wh—where'd you two come from?" Shelby questioned,

"Oh, you know, just, uh, in the neighborhood," Tyler stated gleefully,

"Tyler, we're in the middle of the forest, there is no neighborhood." Briar corrected him,

Tyler gave a small chuckle, "I believe this is yours." He stated, giving the crate to Shelby.

"I don't have to hide!" The creature exclaimed before he pulled off his cloak, revealing to be an icy monster with icicles hands and with tooth protruding from his mouth, this icy creature is known as Iceage, "Time to destroy you!"

"What is that thing?" Shelby asked, trembling in fear,

"Don't know, met him in a cave," Tyler said feeling a less fearful, before taking a quick glance at the crate Shelby is holding in her hands, "But he sure wants that box," He assumed as he reached for his backpack and took a banana, earning a chuckle from Briar. Then Tyler reached for his backpack and took a pair of underwear, Briar let out a laughter of amusement while Shelby pretends she didn't notice, looking a bit awkward, Tyler chuckled nervously before tossing the underwear aside and took out a shovel from his backpack.

"What, you gonna dig us an escape tunnel?" Shelby said dryly,

"Enough!" Icegae exclaimed, shooting a straight blast, but Tyler suddenly deflect the blast and it strikes the ground,

"Oh, cool." Tyler grinned before looking at Iceage and stood tall while wielding the shovel.

Out of anger, Iceage continuously fired at them, but Tyler swiftly deflects the blasts as Iceage shot more of them. Tyler spun around and managed to deflect one last blast, sending it straight at Iceage, knocking him to a tree.

"Awesome!" Briar cheered,

"Score!" Tyler exclaimed triumphant,

"Nice hit," Shelby compliment before Tyler noticed his shovel burning in flames after deflecting the shots the monster send on them,

"Uh no…" Briar started out.

"You'll pay for that…" Iceage growled as he got up to his feet, looking very anger.

Tyler dropped the shovel to the ground looking very nervous, "Uh, what are we gonna do?" Briar asked in fear,

"Have no idea sis," Tyler replied nervously before turning to Shelby, "Uh… your turn for an idea."

"Uh…" Shelby looked a bit apprehensive and anxious before she stepped forward and stood beside Tyler, "Fire at us and… uh… you might destroy your precious…" She paused for a moment as she exchange looks with Tyler and Briar before turning back to the monster, "… thing in this crate."

In response the monster growled in anger, "Do you know what's in the crate?" Briar asked Shelby in a quiet voice,

"I have no idea." Shelby simply replied before turning to face Iceage,

"What I want will survive, you won't!" Iceage exclaimed as he shot powerful blasts at the trio, knocking them both off the ground, the crate fell from Shelby's hands and landed as some bones and a pink crystal similar to the red and yellow crystals the Navarro siblings had found came out of the crate and Tyler and Briar both noticed their respective gems on the ground after they came out of their backpacks. "Three Energems! This is better than I hoped!" The ice monster exclaimed, looking pleased with himself. Both Shelby and the Navarro Siblings noticed the Energems glowing so they desperately reach out their hands to touch them, "Don't even think about it!" Iceage yelled, shooting an icy blast at them as ice slowly encased their bodies, they slowly touched the Energems with their fingers before they became frozen solid and the monster gave an evil laughter, "Looks like you're frozen in fear! Feeling a little frostbite? Now to smash you into a million pieces!" Iceage gloated as he stalked towards the frozen trio. But then, the Energems lit up and a pulse of colorful energy through their frozen bodies as ices started to crack and shattered into million pieces, "What?! You broke my precious ice?!" Iceage shouted, shocked that the Energems break the ice.

The trio got up to their feet and each of them held the Energems in their hands. Once they were gazing the Energems, both of them had visions of Dinosaurs inside their minds and had also the same energies surging through their bodies. Suddenly, three fossilized guns appeared in each of their hands and they were both confused and surprised, "What is this?" Shelby asked,

"I have no idea, but it looks like this goes in here," Tyler said as he put the Red Energem into the gun's slot, and then the stone break into pieces, revealing a golden blaster with a Dinosaur's head on the front and revolver on the side, Shelby and Briar exchange looks before they put the Energems on the slot and the fossils break in parts revealing to be the same blasters,

"Cool!" Briar spoke out, looking at the blaster in her hand, Tyler accidentally spun the side of his blaster as red sparks were quickly flying from the revolver and let out a red blast that barely missed the girls and shoot straight at Iceage, sending him flying before hitting the ground with a thud,

"Nice shootin', Tex!" Shelby exclaimed,

"You almost hit us!" Briar yelled,

"Sorry, I don't know how to use this thing," Tyler told them,

"What'd you do?" Shelby inquired,

"I just started spinning the… thing and it started working, I guess." Tyler informed as he quickly spin the revolver and Briar and Shelby followed suit,

"You're ruining everything!" Iceage yelled at them, angry at the three humans ruined his plans on getting the Energems,

The trio quickly looked at each other before pointing their blasters at the monster and fired at him, but to their astonishment, red spiritual Tyrannosaurus Rex head along with a pink spiritual Triceratops and a yellow spiritual Deinonychus were floating in the air above them, "What's happening?" Shelby asked,

"I don't know," Tyler said as the Dinosaurs heads flew towards them like they were going to eat them, "Look out!" Tyler exclaimed as he and his friends quickly covered their heads with their arms and the Dinosaur spirits bite them, but instead of them eating them colorful lights concealed their whole bodies before they quickly faded, revealing the trio were wearing suits and Dinosaur-shaped helmets,

"What in the world?" Shelby asked surprised, looking over her pink suit,

"Whoa!" Tyler shouted, scanning the red suit he is wearing,

"What happen to us?" Briar questioned while gazing at her new yellow suit.

"What?! They've become Rangers!" Iceage thundered with fear and horror filled in his voice, while looking at the Rangers in pure terror.

"You two look great," Tyler told the girls,

"You too, bro!" Briar complimented her brother,

"What happen to us?" Tyler asked looking at his gloved hands,

"I don't know," Shelby replied, "I feel a surge of power."

"Yeah, I just feel so strong." Briar remarked,

"Me, too, it's awesome!" Tyler stated,

"Give me my Energems!" Iceage demanded, anger raising in his voice.

"No way!" Tyler denied the monster before he turned back to the girls, "I bet we could take him… if we just stick together." Tyler suggested as he held up his hand to Shelby,

"Let's do it." Shelby agreed as she shared a high-five with him,

"Alright," Briar smiled underneath her helmet as she punched the air with her fist before the three pulled themselves up to a fighting stance, Iceage angrily shot a blue blast at them, but the three rangers jump off the ground as explosion blow up behind them.

They landed their feet on the ground as Tyler flipped through the air and send a sweeping kick to Iceage before he jabbed his chest leaving an opening for Shelby to attack him, "Think fast!" Shelby exclaimed, sending a few kicks at Iceage,

"Hello!" Briar yelled in joy as she flipped over the ice monster and gave him a back-kick on his shoulders,

"Hey, look over here!" Tyler yelled as he comes at Iceage by doing twirling movement,

"Fooled ya!" Shelby shouted as she kicked her opponent and she did an acrobatically back-flip before she gracefully landed on the ground,

"Coming over." Tyler cried as he rolled over Shelby's shoulders and raked his fist against Iceage's chest,

"Triple punch!" The three exclaimed in unison as they together send the icy monster a powerful punch sending him flying as he rolled over the ground,

"You're right, this is awesome." Shelby said to Tyler, smiling underneath her helmet.

"Definitely." Tyler agreed, sharing a high-five with Shelby.

"Yep, I have never felt such power before—Ahhh!" Briar suddenly shouted as the whole ground suddenly trembled and they whirled around their back to see a giant red mechanical Tyrannosaurus Rex roaring through the air as it move toward them,

"What is that thing?" Tyler asked, looking up at the T-Rex,

"I think it's a T-Rex!" Shelby panicked,

"Look out!" Tyler screamed as the rangers jumped of the T-Rex's way and they demorphed when they landed on the ground, a few feet away from each other.

"The T-Rex Zord, it can't be!" Iceage yelled in horror, gazing at the T-Rex in terror, the three rangers watches as the T-Rex picked up the monster with its jaw, "Let me go, you lizard!" Iceage yelled as the T-Rex threw monster away at the sky, the rangers smiled in relief as the T-Rex roared and stormed off.

Once the T-Rex Zord is out of sight, Tyler pushed himself off the ground and he ran towards his sister before helping her standing up to her feet, "You okay little sis," Tyler asked concerned,

"Yeah, I'm okay, bro. No need to worry about me." Briar said, dusting herself off her clothes, Tyler gently ruffled his sister's head before they ran towards Shelby.

"You all right?" Tyler asked offering a hand to her, Shelby gratefully accepts it and pulled herself off the ground,

"Did we just fight an abominable snowman and almost get trampled by a T-Rex?" Shelby breathes out, dumbfounded and amazed at the most weirdest and unexpected thing just happens to them,

"Yup," Tyler nodded with a smile,

" _The_ weirdest just happened to us," Briar smiled,

"Okay…" Shelby breathes out as Tyler and Briar chuckled in response, "Just checking."

Across the forest, the museum truck started its engine and drives away, "Uh, guys, I think the truck is leaving," Briar pointed out, looking at the truck driving out of the forest, Shelby noticed this and ran to get their attention,

"Koda! Chase! Maddie!" Shelby exclaimed, but it was too late, the truck already left. "There goes my ride." Tyler and Briar walked up to her and stood next to the upset girl after seeing the truck leaving the forest, before Shelby turned to the siblings, smiling. "You had a rope, shovel. You wouldn't happen to have a car?" Tyler grinned as he took out his keys, rattling them.

"Help is served." Briar smiled.

* * *

 **~~(Highway)~~**

Minutes later, Tyler, Briar and Shelby, driving down the highway to reach the museum. Shelby is leaning on passenger seat while reading the Navarro siblings' dad journal, and Briar, sitting on the back seat, was eyeing at the journal in her new friend's hands, "So this is your dad's journal?" Shelby asked after Tyler and his sister explained to her about their exploration on Sampson Caves.

"Yeah, uh, my dad disappeared ten years ago on an expedition." Tyler explained, his eyes focusing on the road, "Just vanished."

Briar lowered her head as she remembered the day she lost her father and she was terribly disheartened about her disappearance, "We really miss him," Briar added, Tyler lays a comforting a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Maybe tomorrow, maybe ten years from now, but we're gonna find out what happened to him." Tyler assured, making Briar smile appreciatively at her elder brother.

"So you two were in the cave looking for clues?" Shelby asked,

"Exactly, his journal says some creature was stalking him." Tyler explained,

"You think that icy thing was it?" Asked Shelby with curiosity,

"No, we're looking for this one." Tyler said, turning the pages of his father's journal,

"Yikes," Shelby said clearly startled by looking at a drawing picture of a certain lion monster on the journal, "Makes the monster we met look like the Tooth Fairy."

"You said," Briar laughed cheerfully,

"You know…" Shelby started out as she closed the journal and turned to look back at Tyler, "You and your sister didn't have to jump in back there to help me…" Shelby admitted, "But I'm sure glad you two did."

"Our dad used to say, 'Helping is always the right thing to do'." Tyler recalled,

Shelby opened the journal again and looked at a picture of Tyler and Briar along with their father when they were little, "You look a lot like him, except for Briar," Shelby stated,

"Hey! I _do_ look like my dad, but I'm mostly look similar to my mom," Briar told her as she playfully nudges Shelby's shoulder, the older girl smiled as she nudges her back,

"I hope I get to meet your dad someday." Shelby suggested, both the Navarro Siblings smiled at her as they drove around the corner to reach the museum. But they were unaware about a familiar lion monster making a presence in the highway as he watches the jeep driving away.

"I smell Energems…" Fury growled, sensing the Energems' energies passing by.

 **~~(To Be Continued)~~**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** You must be surprised that Tyler and Briar's aunt Linda is Kendall's assistant so she will be mentor like Kendall, i'm just saying that i'm not actually replacing Kendall, i just need to another Mentor in this story, the second mentor will be on her way to the second chapter.

 **Next Episode: Past, Present, Fusion:**

A new teen finds his own Energem and joins Tyler, Briar and Shelby on their pilgrimage to the Dinosaur Museum, where they learn they are a part of the elite team called the Power Rangers. They are entrusted with protecting the Energems from a fierce bounty hunter named Sledge, who has returned and is more determined than ever to capture the Energems for himself.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers, all rights belong to Saban, i only own my OC Briar.


	5. Past, Present and Fusion (1)

**Author's Note:** Hey, guys, i'm finally back with a new chapter for my Dino Charge fanfic story, and I'm sorry for the very long since last year, i wasn't in the mood for doing some PR Stories, but then i finally get motivated and decide to work on my Dino Charge Fanfic. Well, i was suppose to work on Harry Potter, but i couldn't find any inspiration for my story, so i decide to work on my PR Fanfic and here it is! But also, i decided to split the chapter into two parts because i feared that i might unknowingly write too much words which would be difficult for my readers to read that. Anyway, have a good day.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers, all rights belong to Saban, i only own my OCs Briar and Maddie.

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Past, Present and Fusion (1)**

 **~~(In the Griffin Ranch)~~**

It was a beautiful day as the sun was rising above the small town of Montana. And the birds sang happily together. A young man who is dressed in a cowboy country outfit, was riding his house on the green hills and made his way towards a farmyard.

Once he rode his horse around a barn, he quickly comes to a stop by gently tugging at his horse's head with straps attached to the sides of its head and stopped in front of the barn door when he heard whooshing sounds coming out of the door. He sneakily peeks through a small crack in the door, and saw a teenage seventeen year old boy practicing his sword technique swiftly slashing through the air with his musketeer-like sword. So the young man swung his lasso, wrapping around the handle of the barn door and immediately swung opened the door just as the teenage boy immediately hides his sword behind his back when he was being seen by his older brother.

"Hey bro." Riley Griffin greeted meekly.

"Playing free musketeers again?" His brother; Matt Griffin asked teasingly.

"I'm not playing." Riley denied, trying to brush off his question.

"Yeah, sure." Matt said. "Anyway, I need your help—"

"Feeding the pigs, right." Riley finished for him. "Right, again, meet you there." Matt shot a smile at his younger before he trotted off to the opposite direction. "Come on, Rubik, let's go feed the pigs." Riley spoke up to his own dog pet. But he didn't get a response from Rubik. He looked around the Workshop room, noticing his pet is nowhere to be seen in the room. "Rubik?" He asked as he threw his sword in the air and it actually jammed into the wooden carriage wheel, he started to make a whistling noise in order to call out for his pet dog.

Once Riley walked out of the barn house, he scanned around the area to search for his missing dog before he heard the sound of a familiar barking dog at a far distance. Realizing that it's the barking of his pet, Riley knew that Rubik might be in trouble.

"Rubik! I'm coming, buddy!" Riley shouted, quickly making his way over to the hilltop, searching for the source of his pet dog's barking noise. When Riley swiftly ran into the middle of the woods to find Rubik, he quickly skidded to halt and vented a small sigh from his mouth as he saw Rubik barking at a large rock with a small Dinosaur fossil embedded deeper into the stone.

"What are you doing, Rubik? You scared me." Riley said.

He was about to approach his pet, but he stopped himself from approaching Rubik when he saw a hulking creature walking up to the dog with a sword in his hand. Riley gasped in horror and hid himself behind a nearby tree to spy on the feral lion-like monster.

"Quiet, you filthy fur ball." Fury growled fiercely at the dog. He raises his sword in the air as electricity ran through its seven-branched blade, ready to destroy the dog for his own benefit. "I'll shut you up for good!"

Seeing this, Riley's eyes widened in horror and vented a quick gasp from his mouth as he saw Fury is going to destroy his pet with his powerful sword. Thinking quickly, he grabbed a metal rod from the ground and quickly rushed over to the monster to save Rubik.

As Fury was about to give Rubik a powerful strike from his sword, he looked down at someone who is none other than Riley who uses the metal rod to block Fury's attack in order to save Rubik from the monster. "What? Who are you?" Fury asked angrily, glaring at the young man while Rubik quickly ran out of the woods to escape the monster, thanks to Riley's protection for his pet.

"Don't touch my dog!" Riley yelled, pushing him back with the metal rod stuck on the monster's chest.

"Get off me!" Fury snapped, jerking his head upward as he tried to cut down at the boy, but he ducked under his blows, dodging his attack before he stood apart from the alien monster. "How dare you challenge me, human?" He snarled viciously, lunging at his human opponent.

With the help of his fencing skills, Riley dodges Fury's several attacks and bravely fought against the monster. Fury wildly swung his sword around to attack the young man, leaving an opening for the boy to attack him again. Riley thrusts the metal rod into Fury's chest, and strikes him several times to attack him, but he got no effect from his attacks.

"Take this!" Fury shouted, attempting to deliver a kick to the boy but Riley swiftly dodges his attacks. Fury struck him so badly that knocked him off the ground, but he was able stood up on his feet, shooting daggers at the monster. All of a sudden, the monster shot lightning blast straight at the young man, but he was able to jump out of the way as the lightning bolts struck the ground.

"Whoa!" Riley breathes out, shocked at how powerful Fury can be when it comes to shooting lightning blast at his opponent.

With that, Fury shot more several lightning bolt blasts at Riley, but the boy relentlessly deflects the blasts with the help of the metal rod. But the feral lion monster shoot one last lightning blast at the boy, sending him flying across the woods and falls down onto the ground. The metal rod soared in the air and struck against the boulder as a part of the stone broke apart, revealing a Velociraptor Fossil and a mysterious green crystal embedded into the rock.

"The Green Energem!" Fury exclaimed, finally noticing the crystal implanted on the fossil.

Riley pushes himself off the ground, racing over to the boulder to grab his weapon. He grabbed onto the handle of metal rod and struggled to pull it out from the large rock.

"Out of my way, that's my Energem." Fury yelled, marching over to the young man.

As Riley struggles to pull out the metal rod, the Green Energem glowed bright green, its green energy courses through the metal rod and into the body of that young man. Riley couldn't help but feel the strong energy flowing through his body and felt a strong connection that tied to the Green Energem's powers. Once he pulled his metal rod from the fossil rook, it somehow transformed into a sword when the Energem's energy flows into the object. The sword has a large golden blade along with a Dinosaur's head adjusted onto the hilt.

"Impossible…" Riley trailed off, staring at the sword in disbelief.

"Enough playing around!" Fury yelled at him.

Looking up from his sword, Riley heard him loud and clear before he held his grip onto the handle, twirling his sword into the air and its blade landed on his palm. A confident smirk appeared on his face.

"I'm not playing." He said proudly to the lion monster.

Fury growled in anger as he and Riley charged at each other. Riley went toe-to-toe with the monster and swiftly slashed at him before he ducked underneath his opponent and gave him another powerful slash for two times. He hopped back to his feet and went toe-to-toe with the monster again. His sword clashes against Fury's weapon with the help of his swordsman abilities as if they are having a duel against each other.

Once Riley missed his enemy's attack on him, he swiftly strikes Fury across his chest. Then he delivered a powerful slash to him, sending him flying across the forest as he rolled over the ground. "You'll pay for that." Fury rumbled, lifting himself off the ground and shot a lightning blast at the young man, but he swiftly deflected the shot. Once the lightning blast directed towards a nearby tall tree, one of its branches began to fall apart before it suddenly fell onto the lion alien. Riley was at a loss for words, shocked and speechless at how powerful his new weapon is.

He turned around and ran over to the large boulder to take the Green Energem. Once he reaches for the stone, he brushes the dusts off the crystal. "What is this thing?" He asked, taking out the Green Energem from the fossil.

He stared at the Crystal for a few seconds before an image of the Velociraptor appeared in his mind as the agile Dinosaur got bonded to the Green Energem and the same green energy flows through its body.

He quickly snapped back to reality, amazed at what he seen in his vision. "Dinosaurs?" He whispered questioningly. Riley looked up from the Green Energem and Fury struggling to get up to his feet. "Come on, Rubik!" Riley exclaimed as he and his pet dog made their way out of the woods.

"Get back here." Fury yelled viciously, watching as Riley and Rubik jumped over a fence post and immediately ran out of the forest in such full speed to finally escape from the monster. This was the beginning of a strange adventure for Riley.

 **~~(Back in the Griffin Ranch)~~**

Riley and his pet Rubik immediately returned to the Ranch after his first, fearsome battle with Fury. While the boy and his pet went back to the ranch, he didn't tell his brother and mother about his encounter with Fury, so he decided that he should go to a Dinosaur Museum to find more answers about the Green Energem he discovered in the woods. He told his older brother to check up the tires and engine oil of his scooter while he went to talk to his mother about his decision to have a trip to Amber Beach. After Matt examined his brother's scooter, he pulls out a simply flyer from his younger brother's backpack.

"He's going to a dinosaur museum?" Matt asked, a smile stretches across his face before he looked up to see Riley and his mother, along with Rubik who were approaching him. "So, you really said he could go, huh?" Matt asked his mother.

"Just for the summer." Mrs. Griffin said to her older son.

"Sure hope this thing makes it. I checked the tires, engine oil." Matt explained before he took out an old manual from his pocket, and hand it over to his younger brother. "Found the old manual just in case you need it."

"Big bro, I'll be fine." Riley reassured his older brother before he glances down at Rubik who whimpered sadly at the fact that his owner has to leave the Ranch. "I'm gonna miss you too, Rubik. "Yeah, I'm gonna miss you, too." He said, kneeling to the ground and gently ruffling his pet's furs before he stood up to his feet again. "I love you, Mom." He said to his mother who embraced her younger son in her arms. Riley then glanced up at his older brother. "And I'll miss those pig pens. I love you, bro." He said to Matt. Both of the Griffin Brothers embraced each other in their arms. Riley pulled away from his brother, and patted him on his shoulder. "Thanks man."

Once he picked up his helmet, he mounted onto his scooter, and revved up its engine before he drove out of the farmyard, thus starting his journey to Amber Beach.

 **~~(Meanwhile, with Shelby and the Navarro Siblings)~~**

Briar Navarro sighed, relaxingly leans into her back seat, and crosses her arms over her chest. She and her brother Tyler Navarro, along with their new friend Shelby Watkins were still making their journey back to the Dinosaur Museum, with Tyler sitting on the driver's seat, as he was driving his red Jeep. On the other head, Shelby examined the three Energems she held in her hands. She was making a theory on how the Energems end up in Dinosaur fossils during the Prehistoric Era.

"Why would both of these things be in dinosaur fossils?" She asked, studying the Energems in her hands.

"Maybe the dinosaurs ate them." Tyler answered, jokingly.

"Or maybe they swallowed 'em." Briar piped up, earning a serious glare from Shelby. "Well, we don't know how those crystals end up in the Dinosaurs' bodies 'cause we don't know the exact theory about them."

Shelby rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You two aren't serious?" She asked, a little exasperated.

"Totally." Tyler stated, teasingly. "You have a better theory, Miss Dino-Know-It-All?"

"Hey! Don'y say like that." Briar said, gently punching him on the back of his shoulder before she turned her attention to Shelby. "Sorry, my brother was teasing you, Shelbs."

"Ah, it's okay, Briar. You don't need to do that." Shelby reassured.

"Hey, guys, I think someone has a problem." Briar spoke up, pointing at a certain young teenaged man standing at the side of the roadway, attempting to repair his scooter that suddenly break down out of the blues. He was also reading an old owner's manual to fix his scooter's engine. "I think he might need some help."

"What was it your dad said?" Shelby questioned.

Tyler started out. "Helping is always…"

"…the thing to do." Shelby and Briar said in unison, earning a smile from Tyler who spun his steering wheel to make their way towards Riley Griffin.

On the other side, Riley was attempting to repair his scooter whose engine suddenly broke down out of the blues when he was on his journey to Amber Beach, much to his dismay and worry. As Riley was fixing the engines of his scooter to continue his journey to the Dino Museum, he turned around to see a red jeep pulling up next to him. "Hey, you need a hand?" Tyler inquired.

"Oh, no thanks, I think found the problem. I just gotta stick to the old owner's manual and I should be good to go, you know?" Riley tried to reassure the trio that he can do this on his own. But unfortunately, a camper truck drove past them, and its strong force of wind blew the manual apart from his hand, with pages being scattered over the ground. Riley looked back at the trio, and blinked his eyes at them. Yep, he really needs some help after all.

"I think you really do need some help, do you?" Briar asked, with a slight smirk on her face.

* * *

With his scooter now loaded onto Tyler's red jeep, Riley takes a seat next to Briar, both of them sitting behind Shelby and Tyler who is driving his jeep, still making their way to the Amber Beach. Riley introduces himself to his new friends and told him that he comes from a small ranch located in Montana and said that he wanted to go to Amber Beach, the same place that Shelby and the Navarro Siblings wanted to go there too. "If I grew up on a ranch, I'd never leave." Shelby said to her friends, earning a nod from Briar with a bright smile on her face.

"Yep, it would be awesome if I do some nice there, maybe ride a horse like a cowboy, it would be too cool." Briar deduced.

"Yeah, how great is that? Cowboys and round-ups." Tyler said.

"Yeah, more like fixing fences, and cleaning pig pens," Riley added. "But—"

"Hey, something's up." Tyler spoke up, craning his neck to see something at the side of the road. Suddenly, he saw a man being trapped underneath a car which is flipped upside down with hot smokes billowing from its undercarriage. Next to him is a woman who was desperately giving them a signal to stop, telling them that she needs urgent help.

"Help, please!" She worriedly exclaimed, watching as the red jeep pulls up to the side of the road. "My husband, he's trapped, please." She pleaded, frantically. The gang leapt out of the jeep, swiftly running over to the man to help him get out of the overturn damaged car. Shelby and Riley were the first ones to approach the man who is jammed beneath the grassy ground while Briar and Tyler walked up to the woman to see if she's okay.

"Hang on!" Shelby reassured to the man.

"Are you alright?" Briar asked, concerned.

"Yeah, help him." The woman begged, referring to her husband.

"We're gonna get you out." Riley deduced, kneeling down to the ground to analyze the car while Shelby and the Navarro Siblings tried to lift the vehicle off the ground. Riley could see gas oil leaking from the engine, so he held out his hand to the liquid, letting it pour over his fingers. He sniffed at the lubricant, and comes to realization that the car is gonna explode! "Guys, it's leaking gas." Riley warned his friends before he stood up to his feet, standing beside them. The four teens stood there, trying to figure out a way to free him without letting him die if the car's going to explode.

"Please help him." The woman begged, with pleading eyes.

Tyler, Briar and Shelby then tried their best to lift the car off the ground while Riley tried to pull the man out of the car. But unfortunately, the vehicle is so heavy that the teens couldn't able to lift it off the ground. Unsatisfied and frustrated, Tyler hits the car door, before he tries to think of something to save the man from having a terrible fate, he has to do something, he mustn't give up on him, he and his friends must save him at all cost. "We can. We can do this together. On three. One. Two. Three!" Tyler exclaimed, confidently. The teens tried again to lift the car off the ground, but little did they know that their Energems started to glow underneath their respective pockets, giving them an amount of power. The teens finally pushes the car off the ground with great strength, sending it flying higher into the sky, letting it exploded in the air, with debris falling off the sky.

"What in the world?" The woman asked, shocked and awed at the sight of this. She was really amazed that how strong those teens had become. Even though, the teens are still stunned at what they did.

"How did we do that?" Briar asked, shocked.

"Are you all alright?" Tyler asked as he and Riley helped the man to stand up to his feet.

"Yeah, thanks a lot." The man said, gratefully, as he walked over to his wife.

"How did they do that?" The woman asked.

As the couple walked off to the opposite direction, the teens took out their Energems from their pockets, and got surprised to find out that they were glowing. Briar looked at her Yellow Energem in her hand before she glanced back at Riley who gazed at his Green Energem. "Whoa! I didn't know you also had an Energem, that's cool." Briar beamed.

"Uh-ah." Riley nodded to the fourteen years old.

"Let me guess, you're going to the Dino Museum, right?" Tyler asked, a grin spreading across his lips.

Riley nodded in response.

 **~~(Meanwhile, in Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum)~~**

A little while later, the four teens finally arrived at the city of Amber Beach and made their way towards the Dinosaur Museum. As the jeep comes to a halt in front of the Museum building, Tyler looked back at Shelby, wanting a simply answer from her. "Is that the Museum?" Tyler asked the young woman.

"Yeah, go to the loading dock." Shelby pointed out. Tyler nodded, spinning his steering wheel. His jeep drove around the museum building, making their way into the loading dock.

On the other side, Chase, Koda and Maddie had also arrived at the Museum as they walked around the loading dock. They were a tad tired and exhausted from finding more Dinosaur bones at the digging site. To their dismay, the Pink Energem suddenly went missing, they wondered how it disappeared all of a sudden, and they made a possible theory that someone must have stolen the Energem from their truck. But they can think of that theory later for a while now.

"I very hungry." Koda said, putting a hand on his abdomen.

"Koda, you're always hungry." Chase said.

"Don't worry, Koda, I will cook some Bronto Burgers for you." Maddie reassured, earning a smile from her friend in blue.

Just as the trio left, little did they know that the red jeep finally arrived just in time and pulled up next to the loading dock. Shelby was the first person to see Koda and the Randall Siblings going somewhere that she doesn't know about it yet. "Koda! Chase! Maddie!" She exclaimed as she and her friends immediately hopped out of the red jeep, only to see that the trio were nowhere to be seen. "Where'd they go?"

"Maybe, they went somewhere you don't know." Briar added.

"Look at that…" Tyler trailed off, his eyes gazed up at the head of a gigantic Tyrannosaurus Rex statue with its large mouth being opened widely, and its jaws laid flat onto a large crate.

"That is a one big T-Rex." Briar grinned, gazing at the head of the T-Rex, with amazement in her eyes.

As Tyler walked across the loading dock, he climbed onto the crate, making his way up to the T-Rex statue, and pulled a brown tarp off its muzzle. He then glanced at his friends and younger sister. "Well, take a pic for me?" Tyler grinned, tossing his Phone to Shelby who cautiously catches it in her hands.

"Really? Now." Shelby asked, annoyed at the fact that Tyler wants her to take a picture of him along with the head of a T-Rex. As Tyler settled into the mouth of the head of the T-Rex statue, he accidentally twisted one of its teeth, and a panel suddenly opened up. Tyler cried out as he suddenly plummeted deeper into the body of the T-Rex display as if he was being eaten by a Dinosaur.

"Tyler!" Briar exclaimed in worry.

"It swallowed him!" Shelby shouted.

Intrigued at what happened, Riley curiously ascended onto the large crate, and looked into the mouth of the T-Rex display, only to see a hole inside the Dinosaur display. "Whoa, a secret passage." Riley grinned excitedly. He hopped onto the mouth and descended into the heart of the Dinosaur.

"Wait up!" Briar yelled, mounting onto the crate, before she dived into the mouth, and slide down the board-like tongue of the Dinosaur display, leaving Shelby shocked and stunned at what she had done now.

"Come on, not you Briar." Shelby grumbled under breath, she had decided that she should also follow them into the heart of the Dinosaur Display. She cautiously climbed onto the large crate now, and her hand hold onto a Dinosaur's tooth above her. "Guys?" She called out for her friends, but she got no response from them. Thinking quickly, Shelby decided that she should see what is "inside" the T-Rex, she must see what's her friends are doing there. Just as she dived into the mouth, sliding down the board-like tongue before the panel closed behind her.

As Shelby slides down the board, her feet cautiously landed onto the solid glassy floor, thus the girl find herself in some sort of underground lab located underneath the museum building, so Shelby quietly walked over to Tyler, Briar and Riley who are stunned that they found hidden in the secret lab. As Tyler exchanged a look with Riley, the boy in green spoke up. "I think it's some sort of lab."

"Yeah, it's really stunning though." Briar spoke up, she and her friends headed further into the middle of the lab, and gawking around the lab out of amazement.

"I've been serving burgers here for a year." Shelby said. "Never had a clue this was down here."

"Hey, check this out." Tyler piped up, attracting the attention of his sister and friends.

The teens suddenly walked over to a medium-sized crystal panel boarded in the wall, decorated with various parts of shiny crystals. They could also see three unfamiliar yet new Energems stuck between a pair of shiny crystals. Those unfamiliar Energems are similar to theirs as well; a black one, a white one and finally, blue one. "They're just like ours." Shelby said, holding up her Pink Energem. Suddenly, a magnetic force pulls her Energem out of her hand, letting it flew into the panel and stuck between the crystal beds, leaving Shelby stunned. Amazed at what they had seen, Riley exchanged a look with the Navarro siblings before they took out their Energems from their pocket, letting them fly into the panel and stuck between the crystal beds respectively.

"Whoa!" Briar gasped.

"It looks like there's some kind of power source." Riley said, his eyes looked down at the lower panel below the crystal beds, he could see some battery-esque getting charged up by the energy of the Energems.

Suddenly, in a puff of a pinkish-white smoke, Keeper, guardian of the Energems, appeared in front of the teens, usually holding his staff in his own hand. "They are Energems." He said, wisely, but the teens weren't pleasant at the sight, they could suspect that he might be one of those monsters who attacked them in the first place, and they couldn't able to have any trust into some other monsters as well.

"Stay back." Tyler warned, securely grabbed his sister's arm just in case to protect her from this creature. But Briar was not alarmed by his presence, she furrowed her brows at the creature out of curiosity, because this certain creature might be the same creature who was also in her dream.

"Who… what are you?" Shelby asked, aghast.

"My name is Keeper. I assure you, I'm quite harmless." Keeper assured them. "Energems harness untold powers of the universe." He explained, using the powers of his staff to conjure up a projection of his past, the part where he entrusted the Energems to the Dinosaurs to keep them safe from evil hands. Briar clamped her mouth with her hand, completely shocked to see that those scenes were from her dream, she comes to realization that this was all real; Keeper, the Energems, the aliens that tried to kill Keeper and the extinction. This was all real. "Long ago, I entrusted them to guardian dinosaurs, but when the dinosaurs went extinct, the Energems were lost."

"Until we found them." Briar spoke up.

"Exactly, and the Energems have chosen to bond with you." Keeper said to them.

As the teens simply stood there, they suddenly visions of their dinosaur spirits being bonded to the powers of the Energems. Briar blinked her eyes, and ran her hand through her hair. This made more sense, this is completely real, because Keeper wanted to keep the Energems safe, and now she, her brother and their new friends were chosen as their new guardians to protect the Energems from those monsters that tried to kill them.

"Why would they bond to us?" Riley asked, uncertainly. Due to being a logical person, Riley couldn't believe in things like dinosaur spirits or being bonded to the powers of the Energems, it could never make sense to him.

"But this make sense." Briar said, earning the attentions from her brother and friends. "I can understand why those monsters attacked, why the Energems bonded to us. Now this is all true to me."

"What do you mean?" Riley asked.

"Well… I know it's a little awkward… um…" Briar said, scratching the back of her head, she took a deep breath and turned to her friends. "I just had a visional dream where I saw Keeper being chased by some evil aliens who wanted to take the Energems from Keeper, despite not meeting him in my dream, but I saw _inside_ my dream. Hence, Keeper give the Energems to the Dinosaurs for protection. At first, I thought this was all a dream, just a simple daydream. But after discovering the Energems, getting encountered by monsters that wanted to kill us, and then meeting those two." She continued, referring to Riley and Shelby. "And then, this is becoming all truly real, the whole world depends on us, now that we are chosen to save the day from our new enemies. I think it's up to us to save the day!"

As Briar concluded her words, everyone just stood there, staring at her, shocked and amazed. Tyler is mostly astonished at the encouraging words of his younger sister. Despite how young his sister can be, Briar is still a mature at her own age, due to her intelligence. Keeper walked up to the younger teenager, placing a gentle a hand on her shoulder. "You are right about this, young Briar. The entire world is now depending on you and your friends so that you will use your powers to save the world from those monsters. The Yellow Energem chose you because of your sensibility, wisdom, maturity and courage, this makes you into an ideal human being."

"Um, thanks Keeper." Briar grinned awkwardly, her cheeks turned red at his compliment yet words of wisdom.

Right on cue, Koda, Chase and Maddie walked into the middle of the Dino Lab, much to Shelby's surprise at seeing them. "Koda? Chase? Maddie?" She spoke up before her attention turned to Kendall Morgan who also walked into the Lab as well. "Miss Morgan?" She asked, with a frown on her lips.

"I see that Tyler and Briar found the Red and Yellow Energems as well." Another spoke up. Everyone turned around to see Linda Navarro walking into the middle of the lab, plastering a pleasant smile on her lip, and putting her hands behind her back. Tyler and Briar dropped their jaws at the sight of seeing their aunt unexpectedly showing up in the lab.

"Aunt Linda?!" The Navarro Siblings exclaimed in unison.

"Hello my nephew and niece." Linda smiled kindly, waving her hand at them.

"Wait, you two are related to her." Shelby asked the siblings.

"Yeah, we are _related_ to her." Tyler said.

"Because she's our paternal aunt." Briar said before she turned to her aunt. "Aunt Linda, what are you doing there?"

"Briar, I'm actually Miss Morgan's co-director of the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum, I think I didn't told you that I actually worked for the Museum as well." Linda said to her niece and nephew.

Both Tyler and Briar exchanged shocked looks before they turned their attention to their aunt. "Seriously?!"

Linda held up her hand to silence them before she turned her head towards Miss Morgan, she nodded her head, telling her to tell the newcomers of how the Energems had chosen them for their brave actions, so Kendall Morgan walked over to them. "You fought to defend a stranger at great risk to yourself. That's why the Red Energem chose you, Tyler." She told the man who cracked a smile across his face. Kendall then turned her attention to Briar. "Despite your young age, Briar, you've prove yourself to be stronger, wiser and braver then you ever were. Which is why the Yellow Energem chose you." Briar grinned widely at her words, she felt that Morgan actually praised her for her brave actions just like Keeper told her like. "Your discipline and intelligence have given you the skills to protect others. The Green Energem was very wise to choose you, Riley." A smile appeared on Riley's face and he nodded his head in response. "Shelby." Kendall spoke up again, her attention turned towards Shelby who looked up at with big eyes. "Why the Pink Energem chose you… is anyone's guess."

"Hmm…?" Shelby hummed, confused.

"But how can you say that, Shelby did a great job on fighting the monster and saving a man from being killed by an explosive oil." Briar said, slightly annoyed. "You can't say like-"

"Briar, stay calm." Linda told her niece.

Briar rolled her eyes, pressing her lips into a thin line.

"Okay, but… Energems, dinosaur spirits, and bonding…" Riley said, skeptically. "I'm sorry, but this all sounds a little bit unbelievable."

Kendall smirked slightly before she turned her attention towards Koda and the Randall Siblings. "Show them." She ordered them. The trio stepped forward, and held out their hands. Hence, the three other Energems flew back straight into their clutches just like magic! They held up their Energems as holographic images of a Stegosaurus, Parasaurolophus, and Bactrosaurus appeared over their hands. "I helped Keeper track down Chase after he bonded to his Energem. Then we found Maddie and Koda."

Tyler, Briar, Shelby and Riley simply stood there, amazed and stunned at what they were seeing. And Briar could say that Koda, Chase and Maddie were also chosen by the Energems as well. "Welcome to our… team." Koda uttered, a smile graced his features.

"Congratulation, guys." Maddie added.

"You're officially Power Rangers." Chase said.

"Wait! I-I-Is this all true?" Briar uttered, amazed and dumbfounded. "Are we really Power Rangers?"

"Power _what_?" Shelby asked, confused and dumbfounded, putting a hand on her head.

"The Energems have given you magnificent power and the dinosaur spirits give you strength." Keeper said, wisely.

"Seven Energems have been found, but six more are still lost." Kendall said, gesturing her hand at the second crystal panel where six more Energems are yet to be found. "You must use your new powers to find them before they fall into evil hands."

"Evil hands?" Shelby asked. "You mean like thing we fought in the woods?"

"Yeah, we were attacked by some icy monster who tried to kill us and take our Energems, right?" Briar added, earning a nod from Kendall.

"You expect me to fight monsters?" Shelby said, slightly annoyed. "Really, I just want to dig for dinosaur bones, not bond to one."

Suddenly, the alarm sound went off, attracting the group's attentions. They all wondered what is happening here. In the center of the lab, a holographic image appeared from the circular monitor table, a seismic signal appearing in the volcano, detecting something hidden in this area. So Kendall and the others walked over to the monitor to take a closer at the holographic map. "I'm seeing more seismic activity. Same location as yesterday."

"We better check it out." Maddie suggested.

"I'm Tyler, and I'm all in." Tyler said, confidently.

"Me too." Briar said.

"Good." Kendall said.

"This all seems… crazy, but… I'm in, too." Riley volunteered.

"Great, we go now." Koda added.

Just as the group were walking over to the entrance door of the Dino Lab, Shelby was the only person who didn't join her friends. She looked somewhat hesitant and slightly scared. The group comes to a halt when they saw Shelby had not join them to go on their first mission. "Shelby?" Tyler asked.

"What's the matter? Why are you standing there?" Briar asked.

"You fought bravely to save the Pink Energem." Keeper said wisely. "Now the world needs your help."

"Its's her decision, Keeper. She's right to be hesitant." Kendall said. "Clearly, this mission is just too dangerous… for a _waitress_." She said, shooting a look at the slight hesitant Shelby. Kendall had some doubts if Shelby can achieve something as a Rangers even if she can try to save the world as well. "Go without her."

Koda, Chase and Maddie made their way over to the lab's door while Tyler, Riley and Briar were hesitant to leave her behind. They had faith in her that she can do anything that is possible for her. "Wait!" Shelby exclaimed, stopping her friends from leaving the lab. "Sure, I'm a little scared. Who wouldn't be? But I know more about Dinosaurs than any of you." Shelby said, determinedly. "Fact is, you need me. And I want to help." With that, Shelby decided that she should join her friends in helping them save the world, so she walked over to them, much to Tyler and Briar's happiness.

"That's the spirit Shelbs." Briar said, giving her double thumps up.

"Don't forget your Dino Chargers." Chase reminded them as he and the group took some of those Battery-like devices known as the Dino Chargers from the charging bays. Koda, Chase and Maddie were about to leave the lab, but they turned around to see Briar, Shelby and Riley holding out their hands to the crystal panels, and grabbed their Energems respectively before they went to join their friends.

Tyler was the last person to approach the crystal bays, and held out his hand for his Red Energem. But unfortunately, his Energem did not flew into his hand, instead it was blinking in a small red light, hence lowering the level of brightness. Suddenly, the alarm sound went off, and Kendall looked down at her small monitor, detecting something is interfering with the Red Energem energies.

"Oh, something's interfering with the Red Energem power." Kendall explained.

"Tyler, you must stay." Keeper advised.

"But I…" Tyler tried to insist, but he turned around to see his teammates. Koda nodded his head understandable while Shelby, Riley, Maddie, Chase, and Briar were concerned for him, but they can also understand that he has to stay here for a while until the time will come for him to join in their mission to save the day.

"Tyler, it's okay." Linda reassured her nephew. "You can stay here for a while, but you can join them when you're ready."

Tyler glanced at his aunt before he gave one last look to his Red Energem, and nodded in response, he now understands that he should stay here for a while before he is ready to save the day. "Okay."

 **~~(To Be Continued)~~**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So this is it! The chapter has 6309 words, and soon someday i will work on the second part of Past, Present and Fusion, and also my Ninja Steel chapter is also in development as well. I'm glad that i finally introduced Linda Navarro as the second mentor to the Dino Charge Rangers, and i'm glad that i finally work on the chapter, and i'm feeling okay now. So have a nice day!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers, all rights belong to Saban, i only own my OCs Briar and Maddie.


	6. Past, Present and Fusion (2)

**Author's Note:** Hey, guys, i'm finally back with the second part of "Past, Present and Fusion." I hope you all guys are gonna love it! You will finally see Briar and Maddie in action, plus there's also a small hint of Maddie/Riley as well. Have fun!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers, all rights belong to Saban, i only own my OCs Briar and Maddie.

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Past, Present and** **Fusion (2)**

 **~~(In the Forest)~~**

The group of Six Rangers race through the woods as they search for the energy signature Kendall detected. Briar tried to keep up with her friends so she followed behind them and will not get lost in the woods. She is running out of energy and is unable to catch up with her friends. Her legs felt tired as if they wanted to take a break for a while. "Wait up! You can't just leave me behind!" She yelled, running up to her older teammates as fast as she could.

"It's gotta be just ahead." Chase called out.

"Are you sure about this?" Briar asked, sarcastically.

Hearing a rumbling noise in the distance, the Rangers skidded themselves to a halt as they looked up to the volcano with ash clouds billowing from the crater. Suddenly, the ground shook underneath their feet, causing them to almost lose their balance. "What was that?" Maddie asked, worry filling in her tone. Shelby stepped forward, worriedly staring up at the volcano.

"That's a volcano, and it's going to blow." She warned them.

The volcano exploded, with an explosion of flames bursting out of the crater, and the ground shook uncontrollably underneath their feet. The Rangers wobbled and stumbled around the area, trying to maintain their balance. Thus, a Gigantic Robotic Red T-Rex emerges from the crater of the volcano. Briar's eyes widened in surprise, her mouth opened widely, gawking at the large Robotic Creature. It was the same creature that and tosses the ice monster in the sky!

"Guys! That's the T-Rex that saved us from that ice monster!" She exclaimed.

"That's the T-Rex Zord." Chase spoke up, a grin stretches across his lips at the sight of seeing the first Zord of the Dino Charge Rangers. Shelby and Briar were surprised at seeing the T-Rex Zord while Riley, Koda and Maddie looked at one another. After the T-Rex Zord got out of the volcano, he rushes through the woods, making his way over to the city of Amber Beach.

"That's hardcore." Maddie grinned, excitedly.

"You're into dinosaurs? Welcome to the Power Rangers." Chase said to Shelby.

* * *

 **~~(Back in the Dino Lab)~~**

"When someone bonds to an Energem, their Zord is awakened." Kendall explained as she and the others stood in front of the holographic monitor screen which is showing the T-Rex Zord rummaging through the woods. Tyler gawped at the T-Rex Zord in the screen out of shock and amazement. Linda slightly smirked at her nephew, and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"That thing is my… my Zord?" Tyler asked in awe.

"Yes, Tyler, and it's destabilizing the red power." Linda told her nephew.

"You and your Zord share the spirit of the mighty Tyrannosaurus Rex." Keeper explained.

"He's heading for the city." Kendall observed before she walked across the lab, marching over to the crystal beds, picking up three red Dino Charges from the charging bay. "These are Dino Chargers." She told the Red Ranger. "I created them to contain the power of each Energem. When a Dino Charger runs out of power, we recharge it here. It will energize your weapons, and morph you into battle mode." Kendall informed, passing the Chargers to the Red Ranger.

"I get to morph, again?" Tyler asked, excitement filling in his voice. "Cool."

Kendall chuckled lightly, despite having a stoic look on her facial expression. "Yes, I suppose it is cool." She smiled, slightly, putting the Chargers in Tyler's hands.

"Kendall, tell the others to meet him at the city center." Keeper instructed.

With that, Tyler puts his Chargers into his pocket before he held out his hand, the Red Energem glowed brightly and flew into his grasp. Grinning excitedly, Tyler looked up at his Red Energem in his hand. He is ready to join the great adventure.

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile, in the City Center)~~**

Iceage appeared inside the building, closely standing at the nearby balcony. Iceage is going to make the Rangers pay for what they have done for ruining his plans of stealing the Energems and giving him a humiliating defeat. He will put them in horrible pain yet will do something worse to punish them by freezing their precious city Amber Beach, the innocent civilians and the entire planet into solid ice. "I'll freeze the entire planet, and then I'll pry the Energems from their frozen hands!" Iceage shouted at the top of his lungs, clapping his massive icicle-like arms, unleashing a stream of ice that freezes the entire city and its buildings into a massive glacial ice.

On the roadway, multiple Vivixs showed up in the city, summoned by Iceage himself. They gathered around the city, and all of them grab each other's arms and legs, merging themselves into a gigantic disgusting dinosaur-like Monster called Vivizord. Though, only two of them appeared in the city, towering over the frozen buildings. Seeing this, a lot of civilians got frightened and panicked at seeing those monsters, and ran through the city to run away for their lives. Luckily, the T-Rex Zord appeared in the city, with his reflection in one of the buildings' large reflecting windows. Letting out a gigantic roar filling in the air, the T-Rex Zord jogged through the metropolis, crushing the massive army of Vivixs in his path. Soon, he marches over to one of the Vivizords, ramming his metallic muzzles into the monster's nose, causing it to almost lose its balance. But the monster stood tall over the city, and threw an uppercut at the jaws of the T-Rex Zord.

"You again! Time to chill out!" Iceage yelled, shooting a stream of ice at the T-Rex Zord. Soon, the T-Rex Zord roared gigantically in pain, ice and frost encased over his body, thus the Zord was completely frozen in solid ice.

Meanwhile, Tyler was running through the city just in time to fight against the Ice Monster and his army of Vivixs from destroying and hurting innocent lives. But the older teen skidded himself to a stop when Iceage and his Vivixs stood in front of him, blocking his path.

"I hope you came to give back the Red Energem." Iceage grinned evilly.

"You mean this?" Tyler asked, holding up his Red Energem. He tosses his Energem into the air, and goes into the frozen body of the T-Rex Zord. Red energy surges through the body of the Zord, and thus the solid ice breaks apart from his body, shattering into million pieces. Tyler grinned widely as he took back his Energem, he finally manages to free his personal Zord.

"You broke my ice!" Iceage growled. "You'll pay for that.

Grinning widely, Tyler took out his Red Dino Charger, he is ready to morph again. "It's Morphin' Time! Dino Charger, ready!" He exclaimed, pressing the button of his Dino Charger. He spun around, inserting the T-Rex Charger into the mouth of his Dino Charger Morpher aka his Dino Blaster.

' ** _T-REX CHARGER, ENGAGE!_** ' A male monotone voice announced from the Morpher.

"Energize!" Tyler yelled, spinning the cylinder of his Morpher, causing sparks to fly from the firearm blaster. "Unleash the Power!"

Pulling the trigger of his blaster, the ghostly head of the Tyrannosaurus Rex popped out of the Morpher, and swiftly flew around the Red Ranger like a flying sparrow. He loomed over his host, opening its large jaws behind them and made a "Chomp" noise. His suit materializes on his body, before the T-Rex head made another "Chomp" noise, forming a T-Rex Motif helmet around his head.

"Woah, now I feel Dino Charged. Okay, Rexy, let's check out your battle mode." He said, excitedly, opening the buckle of his belt to reveal three T-Rex Dino Chargers. "Dino Charger, ready!" He said, pressing one of his Dino Chargers, before he tosses it into the air. The Device evolves into the same size as the Zord and it smoothly went into the T-Rex Zord.

 ** _T-Rex Charge, engaged!_**

"Yeah, go for it, Rexy." Tyler grinned, commanding his Zord that swiftly went to fight the Vivizords.

"Destroy him!" Iceage commanded, his army of Vivixs charges at the Red Ranger, ready to destroy him at all cost.

"Let's do this." Tyler said, pulling himself in a fighting stance before he charges at his enemies.

On the other hand, the T-Rex Zord marches over to one of the two Vivizords, beginning a fight between the Zord and the ugly. The T-Rex Zord effectively rammed himself into the monster, causing it to almost lose its balance.

Meanwhile, Tyler is fighting against the monsters on his own in the streets. He rolled over a car, delivering a kick to one of the Vivixs. Then he turned to see another Vivix standing in front of him, but Tyler grabbed its ankle and flipped it over the car. "You can't get me!" He mocked playfully, leaping off the car and landed onto the concrete ground. "How do you like this?" Tyler taunted, delivering a powerful kick to another Vivix. Finding himself being surrounded by a small group of Vivix, Tyler's feet glowed brightly, delivering a powerful explosive sweeping kick to the monsters, destroying them for good. "Batter up, Rexy."

The T-Rex Zord flicked his tail, knocking out a few Vivixs out of his way. The Zord continued his fight against the Vivizord, biting its boxing-like hands and hitting it with his tail.

On the other side, Tyler withdrew his first Dino Saber, ready to destroy the monsters with his weapon. "Dino Saber!" He exclaimed, jumping into the air and landed onto the head of his Zord who lowered his head and shot fiery blasts at the Vivix, an amount number of them. Tyler laughed excitedly, holding up his Dino Saber. "It's my turn, big guy." He declared, running along the tail of his T-Rex Zord before he leapt into the air. "Power Slash!" He shouted, his Dino Saber slashes through the gigantic Vivizord's body before it collapses onto the ground, and exploded. Tyler landed onto the ground again, ready to defeat Iceage for good. "I'll take it from here, Rexy. Great job." He grinned, running after Iceage and the rest of his Vivx army while the T-Rex Zord marches over to the second Vivizord.

"I'm gonna destroy you!" Iceage growled, charging at the Red Ranger, but Tyler strikes him across his chest with his Dino Saber.

"Is my Energem power a little too tough to keep up with?" Tyler smirked, jumping above the ice monster and flipping through the air when his enemy tried to attack the Red Ranger. Tyler then landed on the ground, standing apart from the monster.

"You'll never defeat me alone." Iceage snarled.

"Did you say alone? Look again." He chuckled, turning around to see his teammates running into the city to meet up with their teammate and leader.

"Tyler!" Koda and Briar exclaimed at the same time as the six Rangers ran up towards the Red Ranger.

"Sorry, we're a little late." Maddie spoke up.

"Better late than never." Tyler joked.

"You morphed again." Briar grinned.

"Look good, Tyler." Koda complimented, patting him on the shoulder.

"For a first-timer." Chase said to Tyler.

"Are you really in there?" Riley asked the Red Ranger, gently slapping him at the side of his helmet.

"No more game. I'll destroy all of you!" Iceage growled.

"That is not Fury." Koda said, confused.

"Yeah, he's more icier than him." Maddie added.

"That's for sure, but whatever it is… it's about to learn who we are." Chase said, taking out his Dino Charger from his pocket. "It's Morphin' Time!"

"Just try and keep up, guys." Shelby spoke up, walking past Koda and Chase, and stood behind the group. She isn't afraid to show what she's capable of doing. The others became confused as Shelby held out her hand, holding up one of her own Dino Chargers. "Dino Charger, ready!" She commanded, but she didn't morph into a Ranger yet. The others looked at one another, bewildered and puzzled as Shelby tries her attempt to morph again by trying to use her Dino Charger. Maddie sighed roughly as she looked to Koda, who walked up to the Pink Ranger, putting a hand on her shoulder, and pointed his finger at her Dino Charger.

"It's… click." Koda said to the Pink Ranger, referring to the tiny button on the Dino Charger.

Briar covered her mouth, trying to stifle her laughter when she saw the embarrassed look on Shelby's face, only to earn a glare from her elder brother. "Oh, thanks." Shelby grinned awkwardly, pressing a button on her Dino Charger.

The others stepped forward, standing beside the Pink Ranger. "Ready!" They exclaimed at the same time, pressing their Dino Charger respectively. They took out their Dino Charge Morphers, inserting the Chargers into the mouth of their blaster.

 ** _Para Charger, engaged!_**

 ** _Bactro Charger, engaged!_**

 ** _Stego Charger, engaged!_**

 ** _Tricera Charger,_** **_engaged!_**

 ** _Raptor Charger, engaged!_**

 ** _Deino Charger, engaged!_**

"Energize!" They shouted in unison, spinning the cylinder of their Dino Blasters. "Unleash the Power!" They exclaimed in unison, holding up their Morphers into the air. They pulled the trigger of their blasters, letting the spiritual ghosts of their Zord flying into the air. They flew around their hosts, making "Chomping" noises, and thus their Ranger suits and helmets materialized on their bodies.

"Wow, we look great together." Shelby commented.

"You're still just weak humans!" Iceage growled.

"Humans with dinosaur spirits!" Tyler exclaimed, standing between his teammates.

"Yeah!" The Rangers exclaimed in unison.

"I hope you're ready to lose! Get them!" Iceage exclaimed, ordering his army of Vivixs to kill the Rangers.

"It's about to get wild." Tyler said, pulling himself in a fighting stance. The other Rangers followed suit, before all of them charges at the Monsters.

Chase leapt into the air, before dropping to the ground, firing his Dino Blasters at a pair of Vivixs. When it comes to shooting, Chase is the hot shot of the Dino Charge Team, due to being an expert in Marksmanship. Doing an aerial cartwheel across the area, he said. "Call me the hot shot. I never miss." He grinned, firing his Blaster at another Vivix who attempts to attack the Black Ranger. Opening his buckle, Chase took out one of his Dino Chargers, inserting it into the mouth of his Dino Blaster.

 ** _Para Charger, engaged!_**

"Energize!" He exclaimed, spinning the cylinder to charge up his Dino Blaster. He then leapt into the air. "Dino Morpher Blast!" He exclaimed, firing his Blaster at several Vivixs, destroying them for good.

"Dino Saber, Dino Charge Morpher, combine!" Koda exclaimed, combining his Dino Saber with his Dino Blaster. "Power Blast!" He exclaimed, shooting a powerful blast at some Vivix, destroying them for good. Another Vivix charges at the Blue Ranger, but Koda can manage to fight against them, thanks to his Superhuman Strength. "You no match for my strength!" He exclaimed, grabbing a Vivix by its shoulders and tosses it into the ground. "Power Blast!" He exclaimed, firing his blaster at a several Vivixs.

Doing an aerial cartwheel across the battlefield, Maddie withdrew her Dino Sabler, swiftly slashing at all of her enemies. "That's what the White Ranger will do to you monsters!" She yelled confidently, sending a powerful front kick to one of the Vivixs. Seeing that she was being surrounded by a small group of Vivix, Maddie smirked beneath the visors of her helmet, she twirled her Dino Saber, swiftly slashing at the Vivixs. "Time for Dino Chargers!" She grinned, opening the buckle of her belt, and took out of her Dino Chargers.

 ** _Bactro Charger, engaged!_**

"Dino Saber, Power Slash!" Maddie yelled, the Golden Blade of her Dino Saber glowed brightly white before she spun around, delivering several slashes at the monsters who were being destroyed for good.

On the other side, Riley was being surrounded by a group of Vivix. Despite being alone on his own, Riley can manage to destroy all the Vivix on his own, thanks to his fencing and Swordsman Skills. "I knew these skills would come in handy." He said, striking down all of the Vivixs with his Dino Saber. "Oh no, you don't." He said, putting his sword behind his back to block an attack from one of the Vivixs. He twirled around, slashing at all the Vivix. Opening his Buckle, he took out one of his Dino Chargers, inserting it into his Dino Saber.

 ** _Raptor Charger, engaged!_**

"Dino Saber, Power Slash!" He exclaimed, the Blade of his sword glowed brightly green, he jumped into midair, striking at all of the Vivixs, destroying them for good.

"Dino Blade Blaster, Rapid Blast!" Shelby exclaimed, combining her Dino Saber with her Blaster, before she shoots multiple blasts at a small group of Vivixs. "One for you, one for you!" Shelby yelled, delivering multiple kicks to the Vivixs who tried to attack her. "Ha, you gotta be quicker than that!" She boosted, delivering a powerful to one of her opponents. She then leapt into the air, delivering a powerful kick to a small group of Vivix, destroying them for good while some of the Vivixs were being flipped off the ground. The Pink Ranger held up her blaster, spinning its cylinder with pink sparks flying from the weapon. "Energize! Dino Morpher Blast!" He yelled, shooting a powerful blast at a group of several Vivixs, destroying them for good.

"Hey! Come and get me!" Briar taunted, swiftly dodging attacks from her enemies. Despite her young age, Briar is totally skilled in fighting her enemies, thanks to the powers of her Yellow Energem. She delivered several jabs to one of the Vivixs before she kicked the monster at its chest, sending it flying across the battlefield. The Yellow Ranger turned around, taking out her Dino Blaster, and spinning its cylinder with yellow sparks flying from the weapon. "Energize! Dino Morpher Blast!" She shouted in a high-pitched voice, firing her weapon at several Vivixs, destroying them for good. "That's what ya get from the Yellow Ranger!"

"I'll finish this guy myself!" Tyler yelled, charging at Iceage before he tackled him onto the ground, he is ready to destroy him for good.

"Not if I finish you first!" Iceage yelled, rolling across the ground before he stood up to his feet as the Red Ranger charges at the ice monster. They went toe-to-toe with each other as Tyler delivered several punches to his enemy before he kicked him in his chest.

"Hey you, try this on for size." Tyler taunted, charging at the monster. The Red Ranger propelled himself into the air, grabbing the ice monsters by his chest before he tosses him to the ground again. "Yes!"

"Lucky shot!" Iceage yelled.

With that, Tyler twirled around, delivering a powerful kick to the monster, sending him flying across the battlefield before he landed onto the ground.

"Go, Rexy!" Tyler encouraged his Zord. "Take out that last Vivizord."

The T-Rex Zord roared gigantically, marching over to the Vivizord. The Zord gets the monster's head into his mouth before he spun around the monster, striking the Vivizord multiple times. He then leapt into the air as the Vivizord fell into the ground and exploded, he was destroyed for good. The T-Rex Zord landed on the ground as well, letting out a gigantic roar.

"Nice!" Tyler grinned excitedly, holding up his blaster. "Now let's finish this ice-freak together." He declared, opening the buckle of his belt, and took out one of his Dino Chargers, inserting it into the mouth of his Zord.

 ** _T-Rex Charger, engaged!_**

"I'll freeze you both!" Iceage growled, firing a stream of glacial ice at his enemies.

"Come on, Rexy. Let's do this." Tyler said, looking up to his T-Rex Zord. "Energize!" He exclaimed, spinning the cylinder of his Blaster, he jumped into the air, landing into the mouth of T-Rex Zord that shields him from the firing streams of ice.

"It's not working!" Iceage yelled

The T-Rex Zord opened its mouth to reveal Tyler holding out his Blaster in a pointing position. "Dino Morpher Blast… Final Strike!" He exclaimed, red fiery energy surging into his body, he jumped off his Zord, shooting a powerful blast at the ice monster, with sparks flying from his body while Tyler flipped over him, and landed on the ground, a few feet inches away from the monster.

"I can't take the heat!" Iceage yelled before his body burst into an explosion while Tyler made a victory pose for himself.

"Monster Extinct!" The Red Ranger declared. The T-Rex Zord opened his jaws, with the Dino Charger popping out of his mouth before it resumes its normal smaller size and fell into Tyler's gloved hands. "Thanks Rexy." Tyler chuckled before he took out another Dino Charger from the mouth of his Dino Blaster. "These are so cool." He said, referring to the Dino Chargers in his hands.

"You did great." Shelby said as she and the others walked over to their leader.

"You too, Rexy." Tyler said to his Zord who let out streams from his nose, lowering his head to the Rangers. "No one is going to believe this."

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile, in the Dino Lab)~~**

"This just can't be…" Keeper said to himself with a worried look on his face, he was in fact, afraid that a certain enemy must have returned to get the Energems from him with full of determination and that person might be the one who sent Iceage to Earth, attempting to destroy the ones who tried in his way.

As Keeper was lost in his thoughts, the Rangers slide into the Dino Lab, full of excitement and confidence despite being a bit tired after their battle against the ice monster was over. "Hey, we're back." Chase yelled as he and his teammates showed up in the Dino Lab.

"Can you show me how to handle a sword like that?" Tyler asked the Green Ranger.

"You took out that giant monster, how about you show me?" Riley said to Tyler.

"Riley, you were spectacular out there. I hoped that one day you'll teach me some swords skills as well." Maddie grinned, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Uh, sure… I will." Riley stuttered, his cheeks flushed at the words of the White Ranger.

"I'm glad you're with our team now." Koda stammered, talking to the Pink Ranger. "But I—"

"Don't worry, I'll still make you your favorite Bronto Burger." Shelby said, playfully punching him at his arm.

"Oh, my gosh, wait until my brother hears about this." Riley gushed, excitedly.

"Incorrect, no must know about what we're doing." Kendall spoke up as she and Linda walked into the Dino Lab. "Understood?"

"You got it." Tyler agreed.

"Kendall is correct about this, if you tell your friends and family about this, they will be in grave danger." Linda told the Ranger.

Chase looked to Keeper who was still in his thoughts, having a worried look on his face. Chase wondered why his mentor looked so worried, probably because of Iceage who showed up out of the blues, so he walked over to the Dinosaur-like alien. "Keeper?" The Black Ranger asked. "That monster we fought was not Fury. You said there weren't any other monsters on Earth."

"That monster belongs to Sledge, a ruthless bounty hunter." Keeper explained to the Rangers. "65 million years ago, he drove me to hide all the Energems, which Kendall and Linda's been helping me search for. Somehow, Sledge has returned. He'll destroy anything to get the Energems, including you."

* * *

 **~~(Meanwhile, in Space)~~**

After sixty-five million years later, Sledge and his own goons had returned to get the Energems for himself. The Alien Bounty Hunter walked along the corridors of the Cell Block to see all of is prisoners clamoring and screaming in their jail rooms respectively. "Quiet! Quiet!" He demanded, angrily. "Which of you minky, rotten, diabolical monsters can destroy me a Power Ranger? HAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Soooo... this is it.I hope you all enjoyed this chapter even though it was spilt into two parts, but at i hope you can understand that. Anyway, have a very nice day.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers, all rights belong to Saban, i only own my OCs Briar and Maddie.


End file.
